The Imperial
by snebic
Summary: When Tskune sees a horrible act committed by the one he loves he leaves and when he comes back he's changed, for the better or for worse, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHey internet this is my first FF ever so feedback would be nice, and please leave a comment and such. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh P.S. I got the idea for this story from an unfinished story by darkwolfmaster so even though the story is pretty different, I just wanted to make that clear in case there were any super obvious similarity's (namely the opening).(Updated: I know this first chapter is really poopy, i plan on redoing it later, but for right now just ignore the first two chapters poopiness and from chapter 3 on out, it gets better)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tskune Aono was tired. He had spent the entire day finishing schoolwork and he was ready for some downtime. On his way back to his dorm room he swore he could hear some people going at it like horny rabbits "Lucky dog" he thought to himself as he opened the door to his dorm. What he saw hurt him, and it hurt deeply. There on his bed were Moka and Gin having sex! On his bed no less. He simply stood there for a while before Moka or Gin realized he was there. When they noticed he was there the following events happened very quickly. Tskune punched Gin in the face, Moka screamed, Tskune glared at Moka and left. He immediately left campus and for six months no one knew where he was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em6 months later/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was a day like any other for the former members of Tskune's harem. They were all assembled outside their dorms ready to go to school. They had all been very depressed at Tskune's sudden departure six months prior but most of them had gotten over it except for Moka who realized that she was the reason for his departure. On their way to school they noticed a crowd forming around some people fighting. They walked up and asked one of the students what was happening, they found out that some new kid had picked a fight with Kuyou and the security committee. They simply nodded their heads in resignment of the new kid's death when they noticed that the kid had beaten Kuyou and a few of the security committee officers and that the rest had fled. They then realized that he was walking towards them. They all had mixed feelings about what was happening fear; surprise, anger, and Yukari even swooned a little. But one feeling they all had was a sense of familiarity, they didn't know why but they suspected they knew this kid. He walked up to them, looked at them for a few seconds and then said "So this is how you greet old friends? Man I didn't think my absence would change you that much". Yukari was the first to realize who the stranger was and leapt through the air yelling "TSKUNE!" at the top of her lungs. Then all the dominoes fell as Kurumu smothered him in her breast hug and Mizore started talking about the children they had to have and names for aforementioned children. They had somehow managed to get the attention of Ruby and she was also running towards them. The only ones who didn't jump Tskune were Gin and Moka. It was then that Tskune walked over and embraced both Moka and Gin. They all then noticed the changes in Tskune his normally brown eyes were instead glowing blue orbs and his brown hair was now Pitch black. He was also wearing combat boots and dark black jeans with a red dress shirt. After their greetings they noticed another trio walking up to them. They realized it was the three Dark Lords, Akasha Bloodriver, Touhou Fuhai, and Tenmei Mikogami. They all walked up to Tskune when Tenmei said to the group. "I hope you don't mind because we are going to be stealing here". Then the Dark Lords and Tskune walked away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Later that day an assembly was called rumors were spreading as to the reason but no one was expecting what was to happen. As all the students entered the assembly room the Harem members noticed that on the stage was Tskune along with the three Dark Lords. Once all the students had gathered the Headmaster began to speak. "Student's as you all know the Dark Lords are the most powerful of all Youkai, you might even call us the rulers of Youkaidom. But again as you all know there are only three of us, Akasha Bloodriver, Touhou Fuhai, and myself Tenmei Mikogami. But today we are here because a new dark lord has arisen. Standing next to me is the fourth dark lord, Tskune Aono!" at this there was a mix of murmurs full of awe, fear, and for one particular Kuyou hatred. "I will now let Tskune decide how much information, about who and what he is, he will depart on you". "Thank you Tenmei for the most gracious introduction. Now my fellow students you may all be wondering how it is that I, a human, is a dark lord" a wave of agreement went through the audience, "Well you see, first off I am not human, and second I will not depart what kind of Youkai I am but I can tell you this, should any of you piss me off I will rip your head off your body and bury it in a spike. I can also tell you that the limiters required to keep my youkai contained are scattered across my body, I believe the count of limiters is about 15. Now as most of you should know limiters are multiplied against each other when more than one of them are used to contain youkai. For instance two limiters working together on one monster are like 4 limiters working on separate monster's, but in my case I have 15 working simultaneously to keep my youkai sealed which means the power I contain is equal to about 45 SSS class monsters." The crowd gasped and inner Moka cringed at the thought of losing her power over Tskune but was now beginning to be more curious as to what he could be. "Now that I have that out of the way are there any questions?" he picked a girl that raised her hand in the front. "Why are you telling everyone these things, wouldn't it only paint a target on your back for monsters that previously beat you and want to prove that they are stronger than a dark lord?" He pondered then responded "In the life of every king there will always be those who want to prove that they are stronger but if the king were to hide he would paint an even bigger target on his back saying he is weak by hiding, but the king who proves he is the strongest discourages those who attack and only increases his reputation when he does beat challengers. I'm trying to show that I am strong so that no one does attack me, example my fight with Kuyou this morning" a wave of approval went through the crowd "Does that answer your question?" The girl nodded yes and then a boy raised his hand "If you're so powerful how come your still coming to school?" the crowd again nodded in agreement "I came back to school because I want to complete my education, power without the knowledge to use it is like giving a gun to a baby." This went on for about an hour when everyone was dismissed and school was dismissed. Tskune's harem waited for him for a few minutes until he came out and they all started walking. "So what kind of Youkai are you Tskune" Yukari asked "I told you I'm not telling he responded. They continued walking until they reached the intersection where the student dorms and Headmasters mansion crossed. They started walking to the dorms when they realized Tskune had gone down the other path "Where are you going Tskune?" "To my mansion" he replied "where do you think I was all day, I was unpacking!" and then he walked away. They were all just really weirded out by his sudden appearance and decided that they would continue to pursue their questions in the morning./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tskune stayed up late. Although it was true he was powerful, raw power by itself is of no use to the wielder if he doesn't know how to use it. Tskune spent a few hours performing all the routines he had been taught by Touhou while he was gone. Once Tskune was done training he went to his kitchen to get some food. He went to the fridge, got some wine, cheese, and crackers. He went to his study where he read for the rest of the night./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The next morning Tskune's harem was waiting for him at the intersection between the dorms and his mansion when he came out to greet them. "How are you this morning?" he asked they all responded by jumping on him and fighting over who would be his girlfriend. He began to walk away and they all headed to class. When they got to class they had aroused the stares of all their fellow classmates Tskune was used to all the stares of hate from the other boys for supposedly "emstealing"/em all the hot girls. But what he was not used to were the stares of lust from most of the girls. He grumbled at the thought of even more members in his ever increasing harem. "Alright class now as you all know from yesterdays' grandiose assembly we now have our previous classmate and new dark lord in our class Tskune Aono!" He bowed down and then took a seat. Class went on as usual and talked about human monster relations. Tskune wasn't really paying attention he was focused on another thought. He had come to school yesterday with no plans of starting a fight but Kuyou thinking he was a human decided to fight him. He didn't really want to fight and had told Kuyou to leave him alone but he paid no heed and in minutes the entire security committee was upon him. He had easily beaten them but Kuyou had not left without some harsh words, words that Tskune would not soon forget, "emyou may be powerful now Tskune but I don't have to strike at you to make you pay for humiliating me, I suggest you pay close attention to your friends wouldn't want any of them to be hurt now do we?"/em. Kuyou was a man full of hatred and the only way he knew how to handle that hatred was to hurt others, and Tskune wasn't about to let that happen. "Uh Tskune, do you mind paying attention and maybe reigning in your youkai while you're at it?" He looked around the room and saw fear etched on the faces of all his classmates. Even though he had 15 limiters he always had the power and aura of a lower S class monster. He sighed and started to pay attention and finished off the rest of class. At lunchtime the rest of the gang caught up to him, and they all sat down at a table. "So… what exactly happened to you Tskune?" asked Kurumu. "Well I would prefer not to tell especially here, but I'm assuming you all want to know, am I right?" They all shook their heads in agreement even Gin and Moka. "Well then after school you can all come to my house and I'll tell the story we might even consider it a party." Yukari then asked him "Why did you really come back to school, I mean by the way you talk you sound as if you have the knowledge of an emperor?" He pondered then decided "I'll also answer that tonight, and you know what any more questions you might have save them for tonight." They finished up their food and finished their school day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A few hours after school the gang all met up at the intersection and began to walk to Tskune's home, Kurumu was dressed to impress with a tube top, a mini skirt, and some high heels. Yukari was also wearing some fancy clothing but nothing like Kurumu. Mizore and Moka had both decided that they would wear their regular school clothing, as well as Gin. They all began to walk to Tskune's house. When they got there, they rang the doorbell. Tskune came out wearing silk trousers, a red dress shirt, and some leather dress shoes. He invited them all in and then they looked behind him and saw a long table that was filled with beverages and food. When they had all gotten some food they went to the parlor where Tskune sat them down and began to tell his story. "So first I'm going to start off with Kurumu's question about what happened to me. Well to begin I'm going to tell you all that I am the most powerful youkai in existence even more powerful than Alucard." They all gasped. "But because of that power my species was hunted to extinction, I am the last of my species but that was why I was disguised as a human. You see my parents used to be of my same species but they decided to give up their youkai in order to give me a chance at another life, by using up all of their youkai they managed to hide mine. They sent me to this school in hopes that my inner youkai would be released in the presence of so many other monsters, but that is not what awoke me. What happened when I left was that I decided to kill myself." Another gasp. "I was in dire straits but when I tried to kill myself before I could jump the cliff someone knocked me out and took me to their home. When I awoke I was in a giant castle three times the size of the school campus. And standing next to me in this castle was an old man he simply stood there gazing at me until he finally said 'you know boy just because life gives you lemons doesn't mean you have to make lemonade, you can fight back and make lemon grenades! (Quote courtesie of Cave Johnson look him up)'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After the man talked to me he went on to explain that I am indeed a youkai and what kind I was. For 3 months he trained me before he sent me to Touhou Fuhai to finish off my training and to learn his Youjutsu techniques. And here I am again standing before you, after uncovering my inner self and training to be the best I could be." They all just stood there amazed. For two years they had treated him like a human, always knowing in their heads he was just a human, but to find out that he was actually the most powerful youkai ever and the fourth dark lord they just couldn't speak. "And as for Yukari's question as to why I actually came back, well the answer is simple. Because of you." He then pointed to all of them except for Moka and Gin who cringed. After a few moments of silence Moka asked in a resigned tone. "You left because of me didn't you?" He glared at her and Gin for a few seconds then he softened up and looked away. "And if you all want to know why I left in the first place why don't you ask Moka and Gin?" They all gave Moka questioning looks. "What is he talking about Moka, you told us you had no idea why he left." Ruby asked. "Tsk tsk tsk. Moka lying to your friends for shame!" He looked at Gin and said "Maybe you would like to inform my guest's hmm Gin?" Gin looked at the floor which he suddenly noticed had very fine detailing and quietly mumbled. "Moka and I slept together on his bed." They all exploded in fury as Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore began shouting at Moka about how she wasn't good enough for Tskune. Tskune and Ruby had snuck off to the corner and were talking. "Wow I didn't think they would react this way!" Tskune laughed. "Did they really do that?" Ruby asked. "Yup I walked in on the middle of their session. Apparently they were going to throw a party but I was late and they decided to have some fun." He shook his head. "No offense Ruby but before I left Moka was the only one for me. I mean she seemed perfect but then that happened I just couldn't take it." Ruby nodded. "No offense taken, and what do you mean that before you left she was the only one you had eyes on, does that mean that you're eyeing somebody else now?" She asked with an inquisitive tone. "Ha, no right now I am not looking for any permanent relationships, the fact that I am a dark lord is attracting a lot more members to my harem, but I still plan on spending some real personal time with all of you." Once they were done talking Tskune stepped in to stop the fight before something was broken. "STOP, all of you just stop, what Moka and Gin did in the past is already done instead of getting mad at her why not thank her, because of her actions your biggest competition is out of the way permanently." They thought about his word's and then one by one they all went up shook Moka and Gin's hand's and said thank you. By the end of the thank you line Moka was crying and left. Gin was just left looking glum and then departed soon afterward. After Moka and Gin had left the rest of Tskune's harem huddled in a corner and talked. After a few seconds Tskune sighed and got a glass of wine and sat down in his chair for a couple minutes until Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby had surrounded him. "Tskune we have all decided that we are going to cheer you up show us to your bedroom and we will show you the time of your life!" they all said in unison. For a second Tskune sat there, and then he began to laugh. Tskune continued laughing for a minute and then he stopped and saw the confused looks on the girl's faces. "You're not joking are you?" "No" they replied. Tskune sighed and stood up, he pushed his way out of the circle and stood there and stared at them. "You know I love all you guys." They perked up at his response. "But you must also know that this right now is not how I wanted this to happen if it ever did. I know you mean well but I don't need this right now because if I come to school tomorrow and smell like one of you and one of you smell's like me there will be hell to pay from jealous guy's and or girl's and neither of us need that. Now if you will excuse me I'm tired if you would see yourself out I am going to bed." And with that he left shortly afterward everyone else slowly left until no one except for Tskune was left and for the entire night he just sat there on his bed pondering what had happened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongSo there you have it the first chapter of my FF I hope you like and please leave a review and for those of you could not tell I really don't like Moka or Kurumu for that matter. So more likely than not I will not have any lemons with them, but who knows. Also I will certainly not have any lemon scenes with Yukari, as I have no desire to or ever had a desire to do lollicon, so most likely the pairing will be between Tskune and Mizore or Akasha maybe even ruby but I don't know and again it could also be all except for yukari cus dat shit just crazy./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongPeace out./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody I'm back again. So it came to my attention that I was spelling Tsukune's name wrong so sorry about that. Also same person said that Akasha was a weird pairing and that they like Kurumu so yeah… If you really want Kurumu or don't want Akasha or something else then tell me. So back to the story!**

The Imperial – Chapter 2

Tsukune woke up the next day with a headache. He had spent the entire night wondering if what he had done was the right thing and if maybe he had been too hard on Moka. He shook his head what had happened to her was her own fault entirely. He got up to get ready for school and began to get dressed. Ever since he had gotten back Tsukune had decided to stay away from the school uniform and was now dressed in the clothes he wore on his first day back. He began to walk to the school when he was stopped by Gin. "You humiliated Moka and me yesterday! Why?" Tsukune looked at Gin then said. "Why are you asking it's very obvious why I did it, you took the girl that I loved just as a fling! As far as I can tell Moka avoids you as best as possible an everyday reminder of the atrocious act you committed and yet you wonder why I did that. My question to you is why you did that with Moka! You were my best friend and I confided in you and gave you my trust but you decide that it wouldn't matter if you slept with Moka all that mattered was your own happiness, so now that I'm out of the picture why do you even care? I'm leaving now if you still want to you can hang out with us but you need to understand that any chance for you and Moka to earn my trust again is very slim and it will most likely not happen." He pointed to the bushes where silent whispers of "oh shit" were coming from and said "come on guys let's leave." They all went to school and were in their seats when had come in and began her lesson. "Now class as you know it is against school rules to reveal your monster identity, but in a highly unusual move by the headmaster we are going to be studying the most powerful Youkai in existence to uncover the identity of Tsukune's youkai" Nekonome finished. "_That asshole Mikogami"_ thought Tsukune, he stood up "Now just because the headmaster said to find out my youkai by no means am I telling you whether you are right or wrong, for all you know I could be a low class monster trained by the best and have increased my youkai, so you all have your work cut out for you." He sat down and started teaching. "Now it is common knowledge that dragons were the most powerful youkai in existence but they were hunted to extinction. But there is tale of an even stronger youkai one who was as stated a few days ago that was as powerful as 45 SSS class monsters, these youkai were never proven to exist and were considered a myth but they were given the name of the "Imperial race" as they were capable of all the powers of other races and had a form of shape shifting so to speak, they were also finely in tune with the world and were capable of controlling nature itself, whether it be the weather, the ground, water, and some people say they were even capable of controlling fire. They were also supposed to have the strength of the dragon and speed of a werewolf at full moon while even in their human forms. They were also nigh invincible and were supposedly only killed when chopped into nothing but bits and pieces. The other reason they were close to invincible was that they had the strengths of all other races but none of their weaknesses the only tales of them ever being killed were when they fought each other. They also stayed clear of the youkai kingdom and had their own patriarch, but due to their secluded nature they were not informed of the approaching humans and were supposedly hit by a nuclear bomb during some testing by the Americans near their home in the pacific. So unless the class doesn't objects to this accusation of Tsukune's youkai we will continue with other possible monsters." Everyone in the class raised their hand and said "That's what we think he is!" Half of them remembering his fight with Kuyou and the other half not wanting to have their heads ripped off their body by infuriating Tsukune due to extended periods of talking about his youkai. He looked at them and laughed at their response then looked at the teacher "I will not object their accusations but even if it is right or wrong I wouldn't object" he said with a shrug. The teacher nodded and began the class again and for the rest of the day they learned all about the "Imperial race". By lunchtime the class was sick of all the gruesome details of how the Imperials would make bloody trophies out of the remains of their enemies. Tsukune's gang was just more puzzled than before as Tsukune had shown no sign of the nature of the Imperials but showed a lot of the Imperial strengths. They went to talk to him but found he had already left class. They raced to the lunchroom to see if he was there but he wasn't there either until Mizore noticed someone walking on the path towards Tsukune's mansion they caught up to him and asked him where he was going. "I'm going to go eat my lunch if you would like to join me you can." They all started following him to his house. "Tsukune can you please tell us what kind of youkai you are?" Mizore asked. He looked at them and then kept on walking. "I can guarantee you that there will soon come a chance where I will show you so just be patient." As they kept on walking to his house Tsukune stopped and motioned for everyone else to move to the side of the road. Tsukune just kept staring at a spot in the trees for a few minutes and then said "I know your there, come out NOW!" he yelled. A few more seconds passed and then Kuyou stepped out of the woods slowly followed by the rest of the security committee. "Bravo Tsukune you can smell stuff, why don't you use that sniffer of yours to find where your friends are?" Tsukune turned around only to be greeted by the sight of his friends bound and gagged next to a tree with a security officer snickering next to them. "Let them go now Kuyou and maybe we can all leave alive." Tsukune said in a calm tone. "Now why would I just up and leave after I spent all this time planning this nice little surprise for you. No I think we should enjoy this moment don't you? After what you did to me to see you in this vulnerable situation is like a child with a bag full of candy. I told you I didn't have to strike at you to hurt you, so which one should die first hmm Tsukune?" Kuyou started walking towards the group tied next to the tree. "Maybe the little witch or maybe that vampire whore I bet you wouldn't mind seeing her gone now would you, there are also the succubus and snow women. Hmm I don't seem to see the dog anywhere, well no matter, so who will it be Tsukune who will be the first of you friends to die?" Tsukune sighed "Moka…" they all gasped. "Duck" and with that Tsukune tore off his first limiter and a surge of youkai was felt throughout the entire school campus. In a second Tsukune was standing next to his friends holding Kuyou by his throat **"Don't you ever threaten my friends again I don't give a shit what happened in the past but the next time you raise a finger against me or one of them I will rip your head off your body and parade it around the campus, do you understand me Pup?"** Tsukune then proceeded to throw Kuyou to the other side of the road where he took out 3 more officers, he then grabbed the officer who had tied up his friends and did the same. After he was done with that he began to untie his friends when Kuyou started laughing. Tsukune turned around in time to see him shoot a fireball at them he didn't have time to protect his friends and was about to shield them when Gin came out of nowhere and stopped the fireball and mumbled "I really need to stop doing this." And then he passed out. Tsukune's aura now radiated killing intent and he looked from the fallen Gin to Kuyou who had a look of horror plastered on his face. He rushed Kuyou and again grabbed him by the throat, but this time he had no intentions of letting him go. Tsukune's friends just watched in horror as Tsukune slowly lifted up Kuyou by the throat. "**You know your head would look really nice sticking on a spike outside that hellhole you call headquarters."** Tsukune whispered in Kuyou's ear. And then Tsukune ripped off Kuyou's head. His body spasmed for a bit then fell still, the look of horror still etched on his now lifeless head. By now the rest of the security committee had fled and were running back to school. Tsukune just looked at them then knelt down next to Gin and muttered some words. When he was done a glowing yellow light had covered Gin and his wounds were healing but he was still unconscious. When Tsukune had walked over to the girls they finally began to notice the difference in him from his transformation. He walked with grace and his pitch black hair had now become blue and red flames dancing around his scalp, wherever he stepped flowers bloomed and weeds died, he was also several inches taller and his normally light body was now a rich tan, and in his glowing blue eyes there were sparks and little offshoots of electricity, he was truly the embodiment of nature itself. He stopped before them, and Yukari asked "What are you?" He laughed and then replied **"I am the last Imperial."**

**Bam no one saw that coming. It has come to my attention that my first chapter was removed for some reason itself has sent me no email as to why so this chapter might not be uploaded for a few days. And also sorry about it being shorter than the previous one I kinda just wanted to get Tsukune's youkai out of the way and also please leave a comment and favorite or like I don't care**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. Sorry it took so long to update the story. I was waiting for someone to edit it but apparently they were busy and i just couldn't wait any longer. Now just to point this out i do realize that 45SSS is stupid crazy power and blah blah blah, but there's a reason for everything and I, being the author, know what it's for. Also I just want to say thank you for the reviews and follows/favs. I know ya'll trolls think your hurting me but with every review added to my story it just ups its place in ln the rankings. Also I would like to say thank you to all the helpful comments, I already mentioned this but this is my first story outside of school, and doing a report on some ancient european king to this, you can't really use the same writing. So yeah thanks all yall. Now let the story begin!**

The girls were shocked to hear Tsukune say what he was. He kind of just stared at them and then he put his limiter back on. "I'm going to go tell the headmaster you won't be in class the rest of the day. Oh and I'm also going to keep my promise that I made to the school." And with that Tsukune grabbed Kuyou's head and walked off. Everyone just kind of sat there on the ground dumbfounded at the events that had transpired just moments earlier. Moka went to go grab Gin and they walked away, but everyone else decided that they were going to confront him about what had happened. As they were walking back to Tsukune's house they were talking about what had happened. Of course while they were talking Yukari (Who had her perverted fantasy's flair in her mind when she saw Tsukune in his unsealed form) began talking about here fantasy's with Tsukune. Mizore was completely enthralled by the power Tsukune had shown, and was now even more determined to make him the father of her children. Kurumu was having the same thoughts as Mizore. They continued walking in silence until they reached his house. When they got inside his house they simply waited for Tsukune.

* * *

Tsukune was walking along with Kuyou's head in his hand. He went around the school until he came to the security committee headquarters. He was looking around until he saw what he needed; He walked up to a tree and said a few words. Immediately the tree dropped a branch, which then proceeded to change into a deadly spike in his hands. Tsukune nodded approvingly and went back to the front doors of the building where he impaled Kuyou's head in the stick and put it into the ground where everyone could see it. He really had hoped that Kuyou wouldn't drive him to this but deep down he knew that Kuyou would never stop until he had his revenge. Tsukune sighed and began to walk towards the headmaster's office. On his way to the headmaster's office Tsukune noticed that some classes were beginning to be dismissed, he chuckled darkly to himself knowing that there would be quite the commotion when people found out what had happened to Kuyou. As he entered the headmaster's office he noticed Ruby was looking really nervous. "What's the matter Ruby?" Tsukune asked, she nervously glanced up and spoke in a quiet tone "The headmaster is pissed, there was a large influx in the youkai that happened a little while ago, and in fact he sent me to find you right now. Apparently he thinks you had some part in this event." Tsukune sighed and gave a small nod, "All I'm going to tell you is that Kuyou is no longer going to be bothering anyone ever again." She quickly understood what he was implying, "I think the headmaster may still want to see you though." She said, he walked into the headmaster's office.

"So Tsukune anything interesting happen lately?" the headmaster calmly ask. "Oh nothing much, I simply decided to give Kuyou a break from his work … permanently." The headmaster darkly chuckled, "You do realize that by exposing your youkai you're just asking for trouble, right?" Tsukune looked at him and then said "Yah, but you do remember that it took armies just to kill one of my race, correct? In fact the royal line of imperials, from which I hail from, there have only been deaths caused by natural causes." The headmaster nodded at him, "So long as you are willing to take responsibility for whatever happens I will leave you alone, but next time you release your youkai try to not let it go as fast as you did this time, I have already received three teachers telling me the tale of how their classes and themselves had been shitting their pants in fear." Tsukune grinned and said "I'll try my best not to let it happen again, oh and I'll be excusing myself and my friends including Ruby for the day." "That sounds more like a demand than request." Said the headmaster, "That's because it's not a request." Tsukune grinned and waltzed out the door.

"Come on Ruby we're going." Tsukune said as he walked out the door, Ruby had been surprised that Tsukune had known she was there considering she had hid behind some shelves to listen to Tsukune and the headmaster's conversation. "Where are we going?" Ruby asked, Tsukune simply replied "We're going to my house. I suspect the other girls are already there and have many questions." Ruby had some questions since she wasn't there when Kuyou had attacked the group "So what are you Tsukune?" she asked "I'm the last Imperial." He replied simply, "So you weren't joking about the whole 45 SSS class monster thing were you?" She asked, "Nope, wasn't kidding." They were simply walking in silence when Ruby thought about something, "Doesn't your race believe in polygamy?" She said, hoping with all hopes that maybe everyone could be happy in the end with Tsukune. He looked at her and with a smirk said "For you Milady I believe in anything if it makes you happy, no matter how kinky." He finished with a flourish of his hands, she giggled and they continued to walk.

When they arrived at his house Tsukune noticed the footprints left in the dust on his doorstep. He walked in and called out, "Everyone get in the living room!" He walked into the living room closely followed by Ruby and slowly Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari entered. "First off I must say, STOP WITH THOSE GODAMMED PERVERTED FANTASY'S YUKARI! It's so annoying to always have to worry about what I say around you in case you take what I say and turn it into another Fantasy!" He shouted at Yukari who shrunk back, Tsukune looked away for a second then sighed and turned around, "What did I just say Yukari?" He said almost with a whine. "What are you talking abou" She was cut off, "I forgot to tell you that I can hear all of your thoughts. And let me just say you guys are pretty messed up." Everyone blushed and started looking at the floor. "Now as I was about to say earlier you probably all need to know that I have to be careful about my youkai or it might attract very large, very dangerous, and most likely aggressive monsters, when I unleash it. So that means that under no circumstances are you to even try and pull off my limiters without my permission, I'm talking to you Kurumu." He said pointing an accusatory finger at her for her more than suggestive thoughts. "I also need to warn you that the more limiters I have released the more aggressive I get, this could even lead to me harming one of you, so if I ever take off more than 3 limiters I need you to get back or move as far away as possible from me." He paused then began to speak again. "Ruby pointed something out on our walk here; you see my race believes in polygamy." They all perked up. "But I don't necessarily believe in that, but the fact still remains that I need you all to stop with the nonstop bickering over who gets me, there is a chance I could take you all to bed with me but how can I even think of anything beyond being friends when I always have to make sure you aren't killing each other. The bottom line is that in order for even one of you to be happy you have to stop fighting so I can make a choice by myself." They all nodded in agreement. "Now if you may excuse me I'm going to get ready for a party I was invited to by Akasha Bloodriver." He stopped and looked at them, "If you want to you can come, but if any of you start a fight we will all leave and come back to school." They all nodded and promptly rushed away to go get ready for the party. Tsukune sat there for a second wondering if he had made a mistake but shrugged away his misgivings and went to go get ready.

* * *

Moka sat in her dorm. After depositing Gin off at his room she had made her way to her dorm. She was really in turmoil right now; she had actually been in turmoil with her inner self for months but now she was at her worst. She was crying into her pillow, she had regretted what she had done with Gin but in the end she really didn't care and she kept doing it. Her inner self on the other hand had been furious that outer Moka would sully their body with the "Mutt" as she put it, outer Moka had secretly thought she was actually mad because inner Moka liked Tsukune but she never confronted her other self about her suspicions, until today. "Do you like Tsukune?" outer Moka said to her inner self. "**I would never sully myself with anything lower than a vampire like you have, and that includes Tsukune.**" She said with a huff, she then continued, "**The only attraction I feel towards Tsukune is his power nothing else."** Outer Moka sighed at the response knowing that inner Moka was probably just hiding her actual feelings. "But because of that power he is superior to us; he has all of our strengths but none of our weaknesses." Inner Moka grunted and went back to her sleep like state. Outer Moka continued to think about her actions. "Knock knock" she heard someone say behind her, she whirled around only to come face to face with Tsukune. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way I have been treating you, even though what you did was wrong no one should ever pay a wrong with a wrong. I have also come to inform you that your mother invited me to go to a party and if you would like to come with me along with everyone else you are welcome to, though you might want to clean up first, once you are done just come to my house, we will be leaving in 30 minutes so hurry up because I'm not waiting for latecomers." He finished and then just walked out the door.

* * *

30 minutes later everyone was at Tsukune's house all of them ready to go, they all got in a limo and headed towards the Shuzen manor where the party was to be held. On the way there Tsukune wondered if inviting all the girls to this party was a mistake, _"well there's nothing I can do now, I just have to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't start any fights, I just hope it doesn't even come to that."_

* * *

**So how did you like it? Well if you couldn't kind of pick up from the ending, the next chapters kinda going to be a choose your own adventure. That means if a bunch of people comment saying Moka, or Kurumu or something i'll try and swallow my opinions and make them the main pairing. The only person i will not do is Yukari. That is it, I will do for God's sake but not Yukari. So hope you like it and remember to leave a review for who you want Tsukune to be paired with. Peace off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YA! It's my first story and I've already gotten over 1000 views. I have no idea if that is a lot compared to other stories but it means a lot to me. I also want to thank the people who have written nice reviews, it really means a lot to me to know that there are people who really like my story. Also since it does appear to bother people I'll tone down Tsukune's power, BUT! That doesn't mean I'm getting rid of the 45SSS. All it means is that unless he trains he will only be able to access a certain amount of his power. That way when it is vital to the story I can bring back super saiyan Tsukune. I would say thank you to specific people but everyone just leaves their reviews as guests, so only two people gets a shout out: Thank you for liking the story Cerberus! Also I would like to say thank you to my beta reader Hawx94, he volunteered to edit this story and with his help it's a lot better. Now enjoy the story!**

**PS: all italicized words are to emphasize disgust, the group is at a party of hoity toity people and only Tsukune will be treated with respect.**

Tsukune was worried. He had invited all the girls to Akasha's house as a spur of the moment thing, not really putting much thought into it. He was mainly just worried about how they acted, he really did not want to have a fight break out in the middle of Akasha's manor, and so he came out of his thoughts and began to tell the girls the "rules". "Now listen up everybody, you need to understand that while we are at this party there are to be no fights, none at all, am I clear?" They all nodded. The entire harem quickly realized that this party was important to Tsukune, they did not know why; they just knew it was important.

Shortly after Tsukune finished his announcement in the car, they pulled up to the Bloodriver manor. Tsukune opened the door for his harem and led the way to the front entrance. "Tsukune, darling! So good to see you, and who are these _people_?" Tsukune turned around only to come face to face with Akua, Moka's older sister.

The look of disgust on Tsukune's face was easily seen as he began to speak. "Now Akua how is that possibly the correct way to greet your little sister?" Akua looked behind Tsukune to see that he was telling the truth.

"Well I did not see you there, _sister_." Moka glared at Akua before turning away.

"Well now that we are here do you mind leading us to the party Akua?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh why so eager to leave me already, perhaps we could have some fun, just the two of us Tsukune." While she was saying this, she was actually rubbing herself over Tsukune for extra emphasis on what she had said.

"No I'm quite fine with simply going to the party." Tsukune said. With a look of defeat, Akua simply shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the group to follow her.

As they arrived to the ballroom, where the party was taking place everyone stopped as the herald at the door announced the newest arrivals. "Presenting the fourth Dark Lord, Tsukune Aono!" As Tsukune and the girls walked into the ballroom, everyone stopped and stared. The music stopped abruptly. The sudden silence was almost disturbing to the girls while Tsukune stood confidently. After a few long seconds, Conversation resumed with the music in the background. Tsukune then told the girls to enjoy themselves and walked away. The girls began to gawk at all the food and refreshments laid out upon the table, most of the food was foreign and unknown to them, and began to make their way to the table, underneath it though they knew they wanted to go there simply because of their nervousness.

Sometime later, Tsukune was making his rounds across the ballroom as he talked to different ambassadors and leaders of the different youkai races. While on his way to go see, the ambassador of the Succubae he was suddenly pulled aside.

"Hey Tsukune," a very seductive voice whispered in his ear, he turned around and was looking at Kahlua, Moka's other older sister. He had failed to mention this to his girls, but on his way back from his family castle, he had stopped by the Bloodriver manor to get help from Akasha. While there, Akua and Kahlua had gotten wind of him being a dark lord and had begun to flirt with him incessantly, in hopes of becoming married to a dark lord.

"Hey Kahlua, how are you doing?" Kahlua pouted before saying "I've been doing horrible without you here Tsukune." Tsukune simply said huh before leaving for the next ambassador he had to speak too. Kahlua growled and walked away.

Meanwhile, the girls had not been doing very well. While at the food table, several of the guests had come to them and asked them to bring food for the person. They had to correct the people many times saying that they were not servants before people had stopped coming up to them.

"This is boring I'm going to go find Tsukune you guys can stay here if you want." Yukari said before she went off to find Tsukune. Mizore then said the same thing and left. After a while Kurumu, and Ruby had also left, leaving Moka by herself.

"_Oh so you're here"_, Moka turned around, curious to who could sound so bitter and found that the voice belonged to none other than her little sister Kokoa. Moka was surprised since normally Kokoa only wanted to take off her rosary, but this icy tone was not something that Moka was used to hearing from her youngest sibling.

"What's with your tone of voice Kokoa!?" She demanded to know. "I'm your older sister!"

"_You know why I'm talking to you like this, slut!"_ At this Moka's Rosary started to move and Inner Moka began to speak, **"How dare you call me a slut! What this personality of me did was unacceptable, but she did it not me, not your true older sister!"**

Kokoa just grinned, _"Oh dear it appears I've struck a nerve. Well I guess I can't stay mad at you, because of your stupid decision you just lost first place for Tsukune's heart and have been moved to last." _ Moka began to question why Kokoa was bringing this up. As far as Moka knew, Kokoa hated Tsukune. She tried to ask, but Kokoa brushed her off and walked away, turning her back to her as she did so. **"I can't believe she said that." **Inner Moka grumbled. Moka just sighed and went back to her awkward staring at the floor.

Across the ballroom, Tsukune was feeling pretty tired. He had gone to meet all of the ambassadors and rulers of the different youkai factions and was now finished with what he had to do. When he looked around he realized that the party had toned down a few notches and the ballroom had begun to empty. He looked for a waiter, grabbed a glass of wine and sat down, simply thinking about different things. He realized he had heard no commotion, and so he assumed the Girls were ok and had not caused any fights. While he was thinking, Tsukune did not notice the approach of Akasha who sat down next to him.

"Oh Tsukune…" Akasha whispered in his ear. At first Tsukune did not respond until he felt her breathing on his neck and whipped his head around fast enough to give himself whiplash.

"A-Akasha when did you get here?!" he almost yelled.

"Well that's quite a rude hello" Akasha teased him now in her own seat again, "Anyway now that I have your attention Tsukune, did you finish what I asked you to do?" Tsukune sighed and then nodded his head. "I still don't know why you wanted me to go to each ambassador and ruler individually. You said yourself that you, Touhou, and Mikogami were all voted in as dark lords by a council vote not individual votes."

Akasha just gave him a shrug of her shoulders and said, "That was when the different youkai could stand in the same room without killing each other. With years of inactivity between the dark lords the different youkai began to settle their own disputes and most of the time they ended in blood and warfare." Tsukune nodded his head, the thought of reuniting all the different youkai the most important thing on his mind right now.

He began to make small talk with Akasha for a while before they were joined by Touhou, "Well Tsukune nice to see you, have you been practicing the moves I taught you?" Touhou asked. Tsukune nodded and then asked Touhou about the different techniques and what he had been doing.

Eventually Tsukune thought of something and brought it to the attention of the two dark lords in front of him, "Touhou, I was just informed by Akasha that the different Youkai species have been at war with each other. Well I was wondering if maybe we could try to figure out a way to reunite them again."

Touhou rubbed his aged chin in a sage like manner before nodding his head, "Was there a certain plan you had in mind Tsukune?"

He thought for a second before replying, "I was thinking that, maybe, we could all take different youkai and try to settle the disputes between the different species, such as the one between the vampires and werewolves. That dispute has gotten so out of hand that there are movies about it!" Tsukune and the other dark lords knew that the plan would require more detail before they could start to think about doing it, but they also knew that everything has a beginning, and this might be the beginning of the restoration of peace between the youkai races. The two others agreed to talk about it more later, at which point Touhou excused himself and left.

While Tsukune began to get his things together he realized what time it was, "Akasha do you mind if we stay here for tonight, I wouldn't want to leave at this ungodly hour." Tsukune asked.

"Why of course Tsukune, I'll have a servant direct you to the guest quarters right away." Then realizing her opportunity she quickly added "And if you feel the need to 'discuss' the problem with the youkai kingdoms feel free to come to my room and we can talk about it more." Tsukune didn't pick up what Akasha was implying, because she was much more subtle at dropping hints than the others. He simply nodded and walked away to go find the girls.

The girls had been completely and utterly lost. After separating to find Tsukune they eventually all found themselves in the kitchens. "Well we are in quite the predicament aren't we?" Ruby asked to no one in particular. She turned around and gathered the rest of the girls and went to ask the kitchen staff, where they could find the way back to the ballroom. After a few minutes of searching they found someone who answered their questions and began to leave for the ballroom. When they were at the entrance of the Ballroom they realized that the only people left were Moka, Tsukune, Touhou Fuhai, and Akasha Bloodriver. When Touhou left they saw Tsukune begin to leave when he stopped and asked Akasha a question, when Akasha responded, it seemed innocent at first until she began batting her eyelashes at him, and then they wondered what exactly she had said. When they noticed Tsukune leave for Moka, they saw that he was looking around and freaking out.

"Where are they!" they could hear Tsukune ask with growing agitation. They saw Moka shrug and Tsukune grabbed her hand and began to march for the door. When he came closer to the door Ruby quickly grabbed the rest of the girls and hid inside of a closet. She didn't know why she did it, she just had a feeling something was about to go down. When Tsukune walked through the door with Moka in tow behind him, he began to go down the hallway they had just exited when Moka stopped him. They couldn't necessarily hear what was being said because the debris in the closet blocked the noise, but they could see Tsukune slowly getting angrier and angrier at what Moka was saying, until he snapped back. When he did this there was almost a visible release of energy as the closet doors flew open and the girls all fell out in a pile.

Tsukune was getting worried. He had expected that the girls would be able to handle themselves at the party, but when he had finished talking with Akasha he noticed Moka just staring at the floor by herself at the food table. When he had gone over there he had looked around but could not find anything, and Moka said that she had not seen where they had gone. He then thought about the worst scenarios and was getting increasingly agitated. When Tsukune and Moka exited the ballroom he swore he saw a flicker of movement, but he was just focused on finding the girls and so ignored it. When he began to walk down a hallway he was stopped by Moka. "What is it Moka?" Tsukune asked while grinding his teeth in agitation. "Well you see I didn't really get anything to eat at all for the past few weeks and I was wo~" Tsukune cut her off and simply said "No", she began to protest "Come on Tsukune, It's just a little bit of blood!" He again replied no. Moka realized she was going to get nowhere with that tactic and so she decided on something else. "Well could you at least stay in my room tonight, just to let me prove to you that I've changed?" She was hoping that he would say yes, but in a little pit in her stomach she knew he would say.

"No" Tsukune replied. He began to leave down the hallway when he was again stopped by Moka, his agitation was greatly increasing and was on the verge of snapping.

"Why?" Moka asked.

"You know why." He responded, the agitation in his voice palpable in the air.

"Bu~"

"**Enough!"** he yelled, clearly agitated. Tsukune could not take it anymore and snapped, a little of his Youkai being forced into the words. As he said this he noticed a ripple of energy being released by the snap of his pent up aggression. One second later the closet doors burst open and the girls all fell out in a pile. The girls didn't know why, all they knew was that Tsukune was angry. Nor were they going to ask.

Once everyone was ready and had gotten their stuff, the servants showed them to the guest quarters. Everyone went to their respective rooms. No one wanted to annoy Tsukune. They had all had a long day and were all tired, and so immediately went to their rooms after saying goodnight to everyone. Tsukune was in his room thinking about how the day had gone by. The thought of apologizing to Moka for his outburst popped into his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He got ready for bed and began to read some books for a little while.

The girls were all in their own room's thinking about the day, all in bed wondering what to do about Tsukune. They all knew that he was tired from the day and so they didn't know what to do. Ruby thought about going to his room to cheer him up but didn't know for sure. Kurumu was thinking along the lines of Ruby, but she was trying to think of a way to sneak into Tsukune's room without alerting anyone else. Mizore was just getting ready for bed normally, she knew that if she had any "Tsukune" urges she could just stalk her way into his room. Yukari was, well being Yukari, she was thinking about her fantasies and was drooling on her bed. Moka was in her room and was thinking of ways to possibly repair her relationship with Tsukune.

Akasha had gone to her room when she finished talking to Tsukune. When she got to her room she felt the quick release of Youkai energy and was curious, but just dismissed it wondering if Tsukune would accept her offer.

Akua was in her room having left a few hours before the conversation between the dark lords. She was thinking about Tsukune, unlike the other girls she wanted Tsukune simply because of the position it would put her in and the power it would grant her, with this in mind she thought of different ways to make Tsukune hers.

Kahlua had left for her room a little bit after Akua had. She was also thinking about Tsukune. Unlike everyone else she had not known Tsukune for long, but the time she had spent with him had already made her fantasize about him. While she was not necessarily in love with him, she believed love could bloom.

Kokoa was in her room thinking about Tsukune. She would never admit it but she had been a secret member of Tsukune's harem since she had known him. But she had been unable to cope with her feelings and had hurt Tsukune instead. Now she had come to terms with her feelings and was thinking of ways to make Tsukune hers.

Little did Tsukune know that while he was reading the Hobbit in bed, there were nine girls all thinking about him and how to make him theirs." Tsukune had a small shiver of dread run down his back but just blamed it on his book and continued reading. Oh what little he knew about the night that was to come.

**AN: So how did you like it? That a meaty enough bone for you to chew on for a while. Now if you could not tell I left this chapter pretty open. If you have any suggestions (such as the one from the latest guest reviewer) feel free to voice them. That means preferred pairings, ideas for fights, drama bombs, new powers/forms for Tsukune (he's a shape shifter remember?) anything you got. Just so long as it is not lemony Yukari related. So far the main vote is for polygamy (since only 3 people have cast a vote) but that can change. I left this last chapter open on purpose, the choices have gone up from 5 to 9, that's 4 more people to choose from if you're a fan of one of the vampire chicks. Anyway if you want to say something but you don't want anyone else to see it or whatever then you can also PM me. So Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm writing this AN at 1 30 in the morning, so imma gonna make this short and sweet, thank yall, and specifically thank you Hawx for being the beta reader, and roughguner for the yukari thing (yall read to find out you hear?) you both really helped out with this story. ENJOY!**

Tsukune was awake. He had had a hard time sleeping, and so after a while of trying to fall asleep he gave up and began to read. A few rooms down Moka was having trouble sleeping as well. She was thinking about what had happened between Tsukune and herself, and was trying to think of a way to remedy the situation. While Moka had just been sitting on her bed not noticing the time flying by lost in her thoughts, Tsukune had finished his book and was now looking around his room for something else to do. When he finally found another book to read, he felt the call of nature, so he set down his book and went to look for the restroom.

While coming back from the restroom, Tsukune was walking back to his room when he heard someone silently sobbing. Curious as to who was making the noise, Tsukune wandered the halls trying to find the source of the sound. When he located the source, Tsukune quietly peeked in the room and saw Moka crying on her bed. Silently he shut her door and slowly walked over. Moka immediately noticed the extra weight on her bed and turned around to see Tsukune smiling at her.

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked with a soothing voice.

Moka calmed down just enough to say, "Us Tsukune, that's what's wrong. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be!" Moka was expecting Tsukune's face to twist into a scowl and remind her of her horrible act with Gin, but instead the friendly smile remained on his face as he slowly began to speak.

"You know Moka that might be possible, I mean holding a grudge for six month's must be unhealthy." He quietly chuckled at his own comment before returning his gaze too Moka. "Maybe, just maybe things will go back to the way they used to be."

Upon hearing his word's Moka almost jumped him with Joy but restrained herself. "I love you Tsukune, can we please go back to our former relationship?" Moka bit her lip in anticipation.

"Of course Moka, oh and I love you too." And with that Tsukune scooped Moka up and locked lips with her. While inner Moka would never admit it she felt the same joy and ecstasy as outer Moka when they kissed. Slowly one thing led to another and Tsukune and Moka were down to their underwear. Moka locked Tsukune in an embrace and they were rolling around in her bed for a while until finally they were completely naked. She was having the time of her life until she heard wood being hit. Assuming that Tsukune was hitting the backboard she ignored it and moved down the bed a little bit, but the noise persisted. After moving around for a while she got annoyed and was about to ask Tsukune to get the door, but when she opened her eyes, she was not greeted by Tsukune but instead by a pillow. She felt ashamed of herself for just having a wet dream about Tsukune. She grabbed a towel that she used in her shower earlier and wiped off the sweat before heading to the door, still beet red from her earlier "session" with the pillow.

oOo

Yukari woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She felt horrible really. She had felt horrible ever since she had found out why Tsukune had left. The nightmare that she had last night was accompanied by a similar one that she had just woken up from. While she hated to admit it, she was partially responsible for Tsukune's disappearance. She decided that now was the time to make right her previous wrongs, and gathered up her courage and went to see Tsukune.

When Yukari got to Tsukune's door she noticed the light coming from underneath the door, and so assumed Tsukune was awake. She walked in only to see Tsukune sleeping with a book in his hands. She couldn't take the guilt anymore and so decided to confess what she needed to say to him anyway, even if he was sleeping.

"Tsukune, I need to talk to you about something, he he…" she cleared her throat, "Well… you see… uh… well… I… what I … ugh!" even to a sleeping Tsukune this was hard. As nervous as she was, she needed to get this off her chest. "You see Tsukune, it wasn't entirely Moka and Gin's fault that they made love. What happened was actually supposed to be between myself Moka and you. I made a lust potion, which I labeled as only for you, me, and Moka! I was going to make you and Moka drink it, and then we would have that threesome I always wanted. So yeah… But it was still mostly their fault since the lust potion only clouded your mind a little when drunk by two people, it was only made to actually work with three people." Yukari finally felt better getting that off of her chest even if it was to a sleeping Tsukune.

Yukari got up to leave when she heard a tired voice, "So that's what happened then huh? Well I guess I kind of have to say thank you if that hadn't happened I never would have discovered myself." She turned around and saw that Tsukune was grinning, he had actually pretended to be asleep. Yukari immediately turned red and suddenly the floor became very interesting. Tsukune, still grinning, grabbed Yukari's hand and led her out of the room.

oOo

Moka was hoping beyond all hope that maybe what she had dreamt about was going to happen. She opened the door, and her face lit up when she saw Tsukune, but then she noticed the thirteen year old girl standing downcast next to him. She started to scowl but kept it hidden and invited them in.

"So Moka, it has come to my attention that your act with Gin was not entirely your fault. It seems Yukari here made a lust potion for the three of us to share. But I did say it was not entirely your fault, since the lust potion when only taken by two people will have little effect except to cloud the mind and its decisions, and so I just came to say that I'm sorry about how harsh I've been treating you. Now I also brought Yukari here so that you two can sort this out amongst yourselves, Goodnight!" And with that Tsukune left, leaving Yukari with an unhappy vampire.

oOo

The next morning the whole gang woke up and started to get their things ready for school. Tsukune hadn't actually brought anything with him except for his regular set of clothing in case something happened to what he was actually wearing. He was walking around the Manor when he heard some people arguing quite loudly.

"No Tsukune's mine!" He heard someone shout, obviously Akua.

"You only want him because of his power, I want him because I love him!" He heard Kahlua retort back. For a while they continued to argue until Tsukune walked in the room

"Top of the morning Gals! By any chance do you know where the kitchens are?" Akua and Kahlua gave each other one last dirty glance before leading Tsukune to the kitchens. Once they got to the kitchens the girls left Tsukune to his own thoughts and began to glare at each other again while walking back down to the room where they had been.

oOo

Tsukune's harem had an uneventful morning. After gathering their things they had all followed a servant to the kitchens where they joined Tsukune for breakfast. A short while later once they finished breakfast, Tsukune said goodbye to Akasha and Moka's siblings and offered to take Kokoa back to school with them. She gladly agreed and made a face at her older sisters before taking off with Tsukune. On their way to the school Tsukune swore that he sensed a Youkai following them, but it was too weak and too far apart to tell if it was the same one. When the gang had gotten back to school they all went to their classes and bid each other a good day.

_**1 week later**_

Tsukune had expressed his concerns about the Youkai he had sensed to the gang and had even talked to the headmaster about the problem. They all dismissed it as just being paranoid but Tsukune had a gut feeling something big was going to happen.

It was the end of the school day Tsukune was walking back to his house when he sensed the Youkai he had been feeling all week again. He decided that he had to find out what he was sensing and so he followed the Youkai until he came to a clearing. What he saw horrified him. There in the clearing were hundreds of Fox Demons. He had a guess as to why they were here. However, he wanted to confirm it before bringing it to the headmaster in case this was actually a repercussion of his actions against Kuyou. Tsukune whispered some words and then vanished from sight. Silently he began to walk down towards the camp to investigate. His suspicions were soon confirmed as he came across Kuyou's severed head and a picture of Tsukune with a knife in his head. Tsukune knew that this was his own problem. There would be no help from the Headmaster

After scouting around a bit longer, he found out that the Fox Demons numbers were in the hundreds and had spent the week building weapons and large traps to kill Tsukune. Personally, he thought that what they were doing was overkill for one person. However, he heard, who he assumed was the Chief of the clan, speaking.

"Brothers and Sisters, we have all gathered here this week in order to set right the wrongs committed by this 'Tsukune Aono.' (EN: only one apostrophe since it's in dialogue quotations) He has murdered our brother Kuyō and he must not get away without punishment!" he exclaimed as he brought down his fist onto the stand in front of him. "And because of Tsukune's transgression we must also teach this school a lesson as well, to make sure that they handle justice properly in the future." As the Chief finished his speech the crowd cheered and began to disperse. Tsukune noticed that the people were beginning to form ranks, and that he would have to take care of this here and now.

Tsukune retreated back up the hill where he could plan for what he was about to do. He stayed on the hill for about half an hour, planning every strike and every move, until the sounds of marching could be heard. Tsukune opened his eyes and started his transformation. He had realized that with so many opponents simply taking on his natural form would be dangerous for his classmates. It would be too easy for any soldier to slip by Tsukune and head towards the school. So Tsukune decided that in order to have the least chance of any of the soldiers slipping by him he would have to bring out his heavy hitter, and least liked form due to his uncontrollable rage when released. Tsukune was about to become the Blood Dragon.

oOo

As the Chief was rallying his troops he began a speech to bolster the spirits of the already over confident army, "Comrades! Today we avenge the death of one of our most beloved brothers, Kuyou! Today we teach the insignificant Youkai at this school the repercussions for killing one of our kind. Today we will make sure that we are here and forever known not to be crossed!"

The Chief finished his speech and began to shout the orders to go when he saw the sky turned a dark shade of red and heard a blood-curdling scream ringing throughout the valley. When he looked behind him, he saw a creature straight out of his nightmares.

oOo

All the Girls were all wondering where Tsukune had gone. Normally he would have talked to them about the plans for the night before he left, but in 8th period all he had done was shoot the girls a look as if to say leave me alone and then left without an explanation. They didn't really know why, but they assumed he just need some space, so they left him alone.

It was about five in the afternoon and all the girls had met up together to eat dinner at the cafeteria. While they were eating they all saw the sky turn a dark red, the same colour as Inner Moka's eyes. Needing to see what was causing this, they all ran for the nearest doorway. Once they all got outside, they heard a scream and saw a giant flying dragon lift off from the forest. "Tha~ that can't be!" Yukari shouted. All the girls turned and gave her a questioning look, "That's a Blood Dragon! They were notorious for their rage in battle and so were all hunted down." The girls were surprised but knew that wherever the dragon was Tsukune was sure to be, and so they headed to the area where the dragon had come from, but Yukari stayed behind knowing that wherever a Blood Dragon was carnage was sure to come.

oOo

"**You dare threaten my school you insolent pups?!" **Tsukune shouted from the top of his lungs. Tsukune was now in his full Dragon form and if he hadn't been so enraged, one could have easily been enthralled by his beauty. In this form Tsukune had sleek dark black and red scales, with wicked spikes running along his spine and tail. His gaping maw was big enough to swallow three men whole, he had a rack of horns on head that were all black and as sharp as swords. If all of that wasn't enough, his whole body seemed to be dripping blood itself from every crack and crevasse between his scales. He truly looked like was the embodiment of rage.

As he came down to meet the army he began to swing his tail around and chew up soldiers. By now most of Tsukune's foe had transformed into their Youkai forms and were hurling fireballs at him. The army was lucky, due to Tsukune not using his dragon form often he as wasn't impervious to fire as he should be, though he made up for it with his savage attacks.

While Tsukune was fighting the Demons the girls had walked up to the battlefield and were witnessing the carnage he was causing. Tsukune had been quite literally ripping bodies in half, and devouring and stomping those who weren't so lucky. The field was drenched in blood and by now there were only a few Fox Demons and a tired Tsukune.

Tsukune was down on his stamina, He hadn't expected the Fox Demons to pose that much of a threat and so had recklessly attacked without thinking about the penalty for using so much strength in speed in his first attacks. Right now he was left with the Chief of the clan, having taken care of the very few stragglers that remained after his initial carnage, who was staring him down.

"**You arrogant bastards! You thought you had enough power to take on a Dark Lord?"** Tsukune asked with a chuckle, mocking the chief.

"No, we knew we had enough power to take on a sniveling murdering brat!" The Chief retorted, enraging Tsukune even more.

Once the Chief had accomplished enraging Tsukune he began to taunt Tsukune to strike first. Tsukune fell for the trap, or at least the Chief thought he did, and unleashed a pure white fireball from his mouth towards the Chief. The Chief then summoned all his strength and power and summoned a similar fireball. With both attacks getting closer to one another, the Chief chuckled at Tsukune's arrogance. Tsukune had walked right into his trap.

**LOL, cliffhanger PS:I couldn't help with the Moka tease at the beginning, plus I somewhat toned down Tsukunes power in this one, just a tad like he can get hit, and is tired and shit. Plus if you want to see something that would look a lot like tsukunes blood dragon thingamabobber look up dragon of blood on gooshle images. It's the first result. Peace off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll hows it hanging! So sorry that I spent so much time with this one, it's pretty short but should end the whole fox demon thing. Just so you guys know the reason it took me so long to write this one was because I was studying for the PSAT, it's only the practice SAT but it still was six hours in a stifling hot room, but that's over and the first school quarter is almost done. So I should update the next chapter sooner than the time it took for this one, Also I don't own anything, and Hawx94 is my Beta reader, he is awesome cray. (Crazy Awesome) hope you enjoy!**

Tsukune had no idea where he was.

The last thing he remembered was turning into, something. His mind was groggy and his body ached. He looked around him and was appalled at the carnage around him. There was blood everywhere. And he was at the center of a very, very large burnt crater. Slowly he regained his memories.

_~~~~A few moments earlier~~~~_

Tsukune was flying towards the chief of the fox demons when he realized his mistake. Both he and the chief had sent fireballs towards one another. If they were any S class or lower monster, they would hit, cause a small explosion and dissipate. However these legendary monsters had thrown two balls of energy that had a combined power of a nuclear bomb. As these two balls of destruction flew towards each other, they melted everything in their wake. Tsukune's eyes shot wide when he realized what had happened. He has been played! The chief knew rage has taken over and that Tsukune would react with raw power. He didn't care if he was sacrificed. He just wanted that brat and this miserable school wiped out of the monster realm.

Tsukune made a quick decision, a stupid one, but quick nonetheless. At the last second before collision, he did a roll and surrounded the two fireballs and the chief inside his wings. Even though Tsukune blocked most exits for the explosion there were a few cracks in his shield. At the moment of impact between the fireballs, the chief was instantly evaporated, and Tsukune's scales all melted together into the shape he was currently holding, and the scream he let loose from his maw was so tremendous it was faintly heard in the human world. After the two at the center had their cards dealt to them, the school was hit next with a giant shockwave, luckily the explosion didn't reach them, but the shockwave was enough to cause major damage. After the initial impact everything and everyone was silent. No one knew what to do. But slowly people came out and saw the aftermath.

_~~~~Present~~~~_

Everywhere buildings were cracking from the shock they had just taken. There were people everywhere, having been tossed from their rooms and landing on the concrete. Luckily no one was seriously injured. Slowly people began to gather around ground zero. When they got there the ground was still smoldering, the explosion had caused a crater half a mile wide, and at the center was a very injured, very hot, and very naked Tsukune.

Tsukune slowly came to the realization that unless his enemy had a crippling fear of dragons in a ball he would never be able to use his dragon form again. Tsukune looked at the ground around him, until his gaze slowly fell on his mansion. Half of the mansion had fallen down into a heap, the other half was being held up, just barely. He groaned at the thought of all his belongings being destroyed. After a minute or two of gazing at the wreckage of the school he got up, only to be tackled by five girls. "TSUKUNE, YOU CANNOT GET UP!" the group yelled in unison. Tsukune almost passed out from the headache that was instantly brought on, but stopped when he realized that there were nine girls instead of the original five. He thought his head had been messed up in the explosion, but he counted and found that there were nine girls on top of him.

"Get… Off… Please…" Tsukune groaned. The girls realized they were still on top of him and got off. Ruby and Akasha were especially ashamed of their outburst and so backed away from the rest of the group.

On the way back to the school, the rest of the girls were all over Tsukune. Scolding him for doing what he did, yet thanking him at the same thing. Tsukune was really shocked at the appearance of Moka's sisters and mother, he knew the regular five girls would be there but not an extra four. The girls kept asking him questions until Tsukune stopped them.

"So what exactly are they going to do about school?" Tsukune asked as they walked into the school. Moka started to answer but was cut off by Yukari, "They're canceling school for the next three months!" Tsukune was surprised at Yukari's excitement but then realized it was because she wanted to stay with him, at his house.

Tsukune has already regained his stamina and his few burns had already disappeared. So to avoid a confrontation he simply said that he would go home. "Bye guys, thanks for caring but I'm going home now!" He said with a wave as he quickly went to salvage what he could from his ruin of a house.

After scrounging around for a few minutes Tsukune found some clothes and basic amenities. As Tsukune was leaving he realized he should check on his safe. He spent a few more minutes looking for his safe where it should have been. Once he found it he quickly searched it to make sure all of his things were still in there. When he was satisfied, Tsukune headed to the Bus Stop. When Tsukune got to the Bus Stop he saw that the next bus arrival time was five hours from now.

"Well, that's fuckin great!" Tsukune yelled in annoyance some crows flew off in the distance. Tsukune didn't want to wait that long so he simply decided to hoof it, 1700's style. Once Tsukune was in the human world, he debated on running regularly or to use some youkai energy to increase his speed. He decided on the latter and did a quick glance around to make sure that no one was around before he started running home. In a matter of minutes, he was home. No one else was home so he simply went up to his room to nap.

While Tsukune was napping, the girls had all come to his house. They were all outside the door to his house and were debating on whether or not to go in.

"Last time we made his mother faint with four of us! There are now nine of us!" Yukari told the others. They all agreed that this was a valid point, but still the vote to go in was eight out of nine. They were all about to knock on the door when they heard a thud behind them. They turned around and found Tsukune's father kneeling above his wife with a concerned expression on his face.

"I assume since you're here that means Tsukune is home, right?" They all nodded. He sighed and then walked past them and opened the door inviting the girls in. "Make yourselves at home." He grunted before walking away to put his wife in bed. The girls just mulled about in the living room waiting for whenever Tsukune would come down.

Tsukune's father remembered the last time the girls had visited their house. There had only been four then. Tsukune's father chuckled, not believing that Tsukune now had a harem of nine girls. Before he had been natural girl repellant! Now there was this… He simply shrugged and knocked on Tsukune's door. "Son there's a harem downstairs for you to deal with, good luck!" and he just walked away.

Tsukune groaned thinking that his dad was lying. He simply layed in bed for a few more minutes until his door slowly opened. Thinking nothing of it he kept his eyes closed and said, "Go away mom I just need some time to sleep, I'll talk to you later." He heard a giggle and cracked his eye open just enough to see nine girls all stifling laughter at his doorway before they all leapt on him. This was going to be a long break. 

**So hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't well then my only question is why would you flame on chapter six if you didn't like it hmm? So I set this up for some nice girl on Tsukune action tell me what you want, the only way that there are ever going to be lemons is if the audience says so, I will make it interesting and exciting but the only lemons will be requests from you guys. So hope you all enjoyed it, Peace off!**


	7. Chapter 7-Vacation Pt 1

**First off I would like to say thank you to everyone who is following this story and has reviewed it, it means a lot to me, I've been looking at some other writers and most of the time even popular writers don't have a lot of followers and favorites on their first stories so ya! Thanks a bunch. Also I've decided to fix the yukari thing right now, so basically everyone is in their senior year of highschool in this fic, since yukari is three years behind Tsukune in age then she would be fifteen, because the birthday where Tsukune left was his 18****th**** birthday. So yah, there it is, I'm just going to make this easy and so by the end of the whole vacation thing she should be 16. Also another big milestone in my writing, I'm titling the chapters, I know hold your applause big achievement. Alright now that I have that out of the way I hope you enjoy the story!**

Vacation-Part 1

Tsukune shoved off all the girls, not accepting the fact that there were now nine girls on top of him, in his house, with his parents home. "Ho~ Whe~? Why!" he just blurted out, "Well isn't it obvious, we've come to stay with you over the break!" Kahlua replied.

"You know I understand these five" he waved at his original harem, "But Kokoa hates me, Akasha is technically my coworker and Moka's mother, and both you and Akua well, you know it's just…"

"Just what?!" both Kahlua and Akua replied.

"I don't know! It's just random for you four to be here!" Kahlua and Akua both pretended to be flustered hoping that Tsukune would try and comfort them and they would get more leeway into his heart. Kokoa sat there embarrassed only now realizing how her actions would affect her relationship with Tsukune, and of course there was Akasha. Akasha didn't really know what to say, for the first time since she met Moka's father she had never let her heart actually choose her path for her, and when she let it lead her this is where she ended up.

After regaining his wits Tsukune calmed everyone down, "Well this is a big problem, before there were four of you and we didn't have enough beds, now there are nine of you!" Tsukune said. _"I would be willing to share with Tsukune."_ Both Akua and Kahlua whispered in his ear, then glaring at each other. "He he~ oomph!" Tsukune in his surprise and panic had fallen off the bed and onto the floor taking the covers with him, which also dragged along Akua and Kahlua with them.

"_Well if you wanted some feels Tsukune you could a just asked."_ Akua whispered in his ear. Tsukune groaned but instead of flailing around this time he calmly stood up, offered his hand to Akua and Kahlua and stood there. While Tsukune told the girls what was going to happen his parents were having a different conversation.

oOo

"Oh honey what happened?" Tsukune's mother, Kasumi, asked.

"You, uh, saw nine girls at the front door of our house looking for Tsukune." His father Koji responded. "Oh well that's nic~ Wait nine girls?!"

"Yep"

"But how, did, he, girl, repellent, nine, what?"

"Don't ask me, I was just as surprised by the number, but we really need to discu~"

"Oh, don't bother honey no one else is near enough to hear us. I am really getting tired of this 'weak' parents act we've been putting up, for all I care Tsukune can go fuck all those women I just hope he realizes how it affects everyone else!"

"You're right honey, but if Tsukune doesn't know about his Youkai the~"

"He knows sweetie, and he'll tell us when he feels ready. Probably thinks we forgot about our past lives when we put all our Youkai into hiding his!" Tsukune's father just shrugged, and the two parents continued talking about what they were going to do.

oOo

"You're going to sleep on my bed Akasha, Kahlua, Akua you get to sleep in my room with Akasha. Kokoa, there is a small guest room near the entrance downstairs, you'll be sharing with Moka. And the rest of you can sleep in the living room with me." While the vampires were upset that they didn't get to sleep near Tsukune, they also were glad they had gotten the most amount of space to themselves. The other girls however didn't care that they would be sleeping in the most uncomfortable place in the house they were just happy that they would get to sleep with Tsukune in the living room. The girls had begun to move their stuff around the room to put their things where they needed to go, when Tsukune's parents pulled aside the young man.

"Tsukune, we didn't realize that you were coming home so we uh, planned a vacation for the next three months. I know it sounds crazy to be gone that long, but we haven't taken any of our vacation days for the past ten years and our bosses said we deserved it, so we won't be here for your 'sleepover' we can't really do much but we put 200,000 yen in your bank account, that should be enough for outings and food, we already paid the bills, and there should be enough food in the kitchen already for a month at least. Whatever you don't spend though, we will take back. Anyway we were leaving now anyway so enjoy yourself!" Tsukune was baffled. Last time he was home alone with four girls his mother was all over him! Now there were nine of them and they were just going to leave Tsukune alone for three months!

"Well Enjoy your trip, I guess." And with that they left.

"Well change of plans everybody, my parents are leaving. So I'm going to be taking the master bedroom, the bed isn't really big enough for the last four of you which is why I'm taking it, so that I am not alone with anyone at night." The girls grumbled a bit thinking it was unfair, but continued to unpack. Tsukune didn't tell them though that he just really didn't want to sleep on the floor, because it was REALLY uncomfortable.

Once everyone had unpacked they started talking about what they were going to do for dinner. "I don't really think we should be going out tonight, I'm still really tired from the whole Fox demon thing." Tsukune said.

"Well why don't we just get some pizza and movies we can hang out at the house tonight!" Yukari piped up.

Tsukune thought for a bit then said, "Fine, Kokoa why don't you come help me get the pizzas and the rest of you can go pick out some movies." Kokoa grinned and made a mock pouty face at her sisters, the other girl's were not happy with Tsukune's decision but just sighed and left for the nearby movie shop.

"What movies should we get?" Yukari asked everyone else on their way to the shop. "How to kill your competitors in love?" Akua said with a smile on her face, everyone gave her a look as though she had a second head, "W~What?! Why would you want to get that, that's not a good movie it got like two stars in ratings!" Yukari said completely missing what Akua was getting at. "What, are you scared of some competition Akua?" Kahlua retorted, "Of course not! I simply don't believe in having to compete against imbeciles!" the rest of the way to the movie store Akua and Kahlua fought until eventually they were surrounded by a crowd of people and entered the mall in which the store was housed.

oOo

"Alright, so I wanted one large pepperoni, and two large cheese. Sweet! Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes to pick them up." Tsukune got off the phone with the pizza place and turned to Kokoa. "Alright, so the pizzas are going to be ready in about fifteen minutes, so why don't we go get some drinks." Kokoa simply agreed, normally she would be hitting Tsukune in the face with her hammer but now the anger she was feeling wasn't directed at Tsukune but at herself. She had killed and beaten all of her enemies but the one that she couldn't beat was her own emotions. Kokoa cursed herself for being unable to tell Tsukune her true feelings. While Kokoa was enveloped in her emotional turmoil Tsukune had been talking about what they should do while they were off of school. He turned around to get Kokoas attention but he didn't realize that he was going to run into a pole and smacked his face on the pole and fell to the ground.

Kokoa was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a loud SMACK and found Tsukune on the ground with a big red stripe running all the way down his face. In that moment Kokoa lost all her reserves and dropped to her knees to see if Tsukune was okay.

oOo

"Ooh! This movie looks good!" Yukari said.

"I don't know, that seems like a really weird movie. Besides everyone else has already agreed on a movie." Moka replied. Yukari just whined saying that it wasn't fair that her movie didn't get picked but gave up and followed Moka to the rest of the group. After everyone had been rounded up they went to go pay for their movies, but on their way out of the mall Kurumu stopped and ran off to go find something. At first everyone just waited but after a few minutes they started to worry and went to go find her.

oOo

"What the~ what happened?" Tsukune said a weary tone in his voice.

"You hit your head on a pole Tsukune, are you ok?" Kokoa asked.

"I would be a lot better if you moved off of my chest." Tsukune wheezed. Kokoa yelped in surprise and jumped back, Tsukune just laughed and stood up. "I don't know why you were so worried, I'm a youkai it would take a lot more than a pole to the face to actually hurt me." Kokoa blushed realizing that she had overreacted a bit.

"Well is it a problem that I was worried about you!" Kokoa yelled at him in her normal angry voice, trying not to make it seem obvious that she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to tell everyone that you have feelings for me, I know how much you dislike me." Tsukune teased.

"_But I don't dislike you, I think I love you_" Kokoa mumbled in a hushed tone.

"What was that?" inquired Tsukune.

"NOTHING!" Kokoa yelled the red on her face clearly showing her embarrassment. "Whatever, we're at the market let's go get some drinks then we can go pick up the pizzas." Said Kokoa quickly changing the topic, not wanting to embarrass herself any more than what she already had.

After picking up the drinks Tsukune and Kokoa left to go get the pizzas. And after a short stop at the pizza place, they left for the house. "So Tsukune, uh is there anyone who you have your eyes set after?" Kokoa was almost praying that Tsukune say her.

"I don't really have my eyes set on any of you. Don't get me wrong though, I would risk my life for any of you but relationship wise I don't really know. Ha! Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and Mizore had the idea of 'sharing' me, now THAT would be a fun experience!" Kokoa actually thought that the sharing idea might work, "Why are you asking me anyway? Did you need some help with a guy you like?" Tsukune continued.

"Actually yes, I'm uh having troubles with telling him how I feel," Kokoa said, "He thinks that I hate him but he's always so nice to me…"

"Well if he is kind to you, he might like you, did you think about that? And if you're having trouble telling him how you feel, just don't think and tell him. Hell, if you like him enough just get him alone and kiss him, I know that would get my attention! Anyway we're back home, mind getting the door?" Kokoa opened the door for him and followed him into the kitchen "Alright. So we have the food and the drinks, god… where is everyone else?!" Tsukune was frustrated, how long did it take to get a few movies, the place was literally at the end of the street, the pizza place was a lot farther away than the movie store. "Uh Tsukune can I talk to you for a second?"

Tsukune turned around to face Kokoa, "Ya sure, what is it?"

"Well, I uh…" Kokoa was so confused, her gut was telling her to tell him and her stubborn brain was telling her to punish Tsukune for doing this to her! And so she compromised.

"Kokoa what is- oomph!" Kokoa punched Tsukune in the face knocking him to the floor and then jumped him locking their lips in a kiss. At first Tsukune was totally off guard, completely surprised by Kokoa's actions, but slowly he melted into the kiss. For a minute they kissed and electricity was flowing between them. After another minute they pulled apart for air. "Well I suppose that I was the person you were talking about earlier?" Kokoa just punched him in the shoulder and for the first time ever Tsukune heard her laugh.

** So? How was it? If you liked it, leave a review make requests, if you want to pm me im up for that to. So yeah Kokoa, I've decided I'm going to do this for everyone except for Kahlua, Akua, and Moka. I know "Moka and Tsukune are destined to be together" I know that's already going to be in the reviews if not there then in my pm box. I'm not saying no forever, I'm just saying I'm going to think about those three. There's already a lot of people saying moka but I just don't really like her. She's okay but not my favorite, truth be told I really like Mizore and Kokoa the most so they might be the main pairing. Then again I have a flip floppity mind so it might change. Anywhoo leave your suggestions as a review follow if you liked it and have a nice day. Peace out!**

**Ps. Whoever it is that keeps reviewing, thank you a lot, I really like your suggestions and am even planning on possibly using a few ;)**


	8. Chapter 8-Vacation Pt 2

**AN: Okay, so I know this took a while but I just got Far cry 3 and dragon age inquisition and I'm easily distracted, I'm not trying to make excuses if you want to send me an angry pm or review about that's totally fine cus this one was completely my fault for being late. Anyway, I really want to say thank you to everyone, I have seen other peoples first stories and a lot of the time they don't go half as good as mine has been going, because besides the first half of page one of reviews all of the reviews have been helpful and nice. So this one is a fight chapter, and since it was a complaint that Tsukune was OP I'm finding ways of evening out the battlefield like the last one were Tsukune was all sloppy because of his anger. And one last thing, I got some ideas for this chapter from Far cry 3 and another game called styx master of shadows, meaning I don't own anything that has anything to do with anything else (Besides my original story). Enjoy!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

**Youkai**

**Vacation Pt. 2**

Kurumu was in a fit of giggles. After she had run off the girls had chased after her through the mall until they found her at a lingerie store. A few of them had some sneaking suspicions as to why she was there but went to confront her nonetheless. When they went into the store they saw Kurumu paying the attendant for some items in a bag. _'Tsukune's going to drop dead when he sees me in this'_ Kurumu thought.

"What are you doing Kurumu, why would you run off like that?" the girls asked Kurumu.

"I'll never tell…" Kurumu replied with a flick of her hair, then walked out the store with an angry group of girls scolding her. Back to the present though, Kurumu was currently being dragged along the sidewalks by the neck of her sweater after she had tried to run off again. For some reason the girls didn't understand Kurumu wouldn't stop laughing, they had a feeling it was because of what she had bought, but Kurumu had refused to show them the bag's contents.

Once the girls had rounded the corner towards Tsukune's neighborhood they heard whispering in an alley. "Do you have the location?" The first man said to his comrade "Yeah they're staying at a house in this neighborhood." The first man gave a confused look to the second.

"Why would they be staying here?" the first man said, the second man replied.

"I don't know why they're staying here, I don't ask questions I just do what I'm told." The first man said.

"Whatever, anyway the kid's a genie ok, so DON'T freak him out or he'll just poof us out of existence, you have to make sure you put that limiter on him first, then we grab him. Kapiesh?" The second man just waved as if to say, do you think I'm stupid? Once the men were done talking the girls stepped in, only knowing that these people were talking about kidnapping, and if Tsukune were here he would stop them. As soon as the girls stepped in to confront the men, they were bombarded by a cloud of smoke. While they were coughing and trying to figure out what happened the men tied them up and dumped buckets of water on the Vampires. "How long have you been listening to us?! Huh?! ANSWER ME!" The girls were scared they had just went from a quiet walk to a hostage situation, and they were the hostages.

oOo

"They're taking too long. Something's happened we need to go find them." Tsukune said to Kokoa. After Tsukune and Kokoa's intimate moment they had cooked the dinner and had simply enjoyed a comfortable silence, but after waiting for almost an hour with the girls still not back he had begun to worry.

"There is a good chance that they may have just gotten distracted, you did say the movie store was next to a mall right?" Kokoa said.

"Yeah yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm still worried." Tsukune said.

Kokoa smirked at him and said, "There's a difference between worry and panic, you know that right?" Tsukune just shook his head. After Tsukune and Kokoa's conversation, they had decided to eat, because the girl's still hadn't shown up.

"Okay now I can panic Kokoa, it's been almost two hours and the mall closed thirty minutes ago, they could have at least called." Tsukune said.

Kokoa gave a sigh of defeat, something she had never done before, and grabbed their coats off the counter. "Come on then let's go find them." Tsukune nodded and put on his coat and they were soon out the door.

oOo

"Okay I'm going to ask you this one more time, what did you hear, hmm? Come on don't keep me waiting, I have an itchy trigger finger that can only be scratched by some new knowledge." After the girls had been captured the two men had moved them to a warehouse in the outskirts of the suburbs. They had also found out that the two men were leaders of a drug cartel who specialized in potent drugs poisonous to humans, but very enjoyable to Youkai. Apparently the two men were hoping to kidnap a local Genie who they were going to use to perfect their Youkai drug, so that they could sell it to humans, and remove all negative side effects from both Youkai and Humans. Currently the girls were being interrogated by the one called Vaas.

"We told you already, nothing!" The girls replied.

"Heh heh, do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's when you do the SAME THING over and over again and expect different results. You know what, your pretty girls how about this, you see that door over there? Yah well I'll let you go, go on go if you want to. No? Well then you must really enjoy my company don't you huh?" The girls were tied to chairs with blindfolds on. Vaas kept up this torture technique, taunting them with a freedom so close, but impossibly far away. Eventually Vaas's Co-Owner of the drug cartel Hoyt walked into the room. "What are you doing, you bloody idiot!" Hoyt said as he walked in on Vaas.

"Heh heh, oh nothing. I was just inviting our visitors to leave but they seem to REALLY love my company!" Vaas said.

"Well, have they talked yet at least?" Hoyt said.

"Not a peep!"

"Take off their blindfolds Vaas."

"Okay." Vass replied while taking off the girl's blindfolds.

"Hi, how are you girls doing? You doing well? That's great, now you see my business associate over there has been rather nice to you eight, but I'm not so nice. You see this man right here?" Hoyt questioned as he walks up to a terrified man bound to the chair in the corner. "Yah? Well, he didn't tell me what I wanted to know and so that's why." Hoyt dropped a match on the man's chair causing it to light the pile of tinder below him on fire. "He's not going to be going home to his family tonight." As Hoyt said this the man was screaming and the flames cast a demonic look over Hoyts face that made even Vaas cringe a little. "So, I'm going to ask you again. What. Did. You. Hear?"

Akasha took a look at the other girls, unable to take off her limiter and with the water hurting her she was unable to fight back, and so she said with a sigh of defeat, "Everything."

Hoyt gave her a look, "See now was that so hard? Just one word and we could have been done a long time ago. Let them go Vaas. Oh wait, that's what I was going to do if you had just spoken up, but oh no you had to put me and my partner through all this waiting, and now we are late for our meeting, so because of your insolence I think you're going to be staying for a while. Come on Vaas go get ready we need to leave soon. Oh and guards make sure these girls scream until they can't scream anymore!" and with that Vaas and Hoyt left the room.

oOo

Tsukune and Kokoa were at a warehouse in the outskirts of Tsukune's neighborhood. After they had found a bag laying on the side of the road they investigated and found Kurumu's scent all over it. Her scent lead them to where they stood now. "So what do you think is in here?" Kokoa asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Tsukune replied. Tsukune decided to see what was in the warehouse before he went in, and so looked through some windows, and what he saw horrified him. In the main room were a group of people being tortured by these men, and all around the room were crates of drugs being closely guarded by a bunch of guards with guns. Tsukune looked closer at the people in the middle of the room, and saw his eight friends being tortured. Tsukune was instantly enraged and almost changed into his youkai form then and there, but realized if he did that then he would most likely start a gunfight that could injure his friends. No, this situation would require stealth, and so Tsukune chose one of his favorite and most suitable forms. He was going to unleash the Goblin upon them.

oOo

Phil was just your average guy, excluding the fact that he worked for two sociopaths that sold drugs. He had been working the night shift at the drug factory when the bosses brought in these eight girls in the back of a truck. At first Vaas had interrogated them, but after Hoyt got what he needed Tim and John had taken over. Right now Phil was just wandering through the aisles not really paying attention when he heard a faint whistling. "Hey! You over here!" Phil heard someone whisper. When he turned around he didn't see anything but again he heard a faint whistling, this time behind him. He was starting to get worried but as soon as he was about to call for help he felt a pain in his back and looked down to find a knife through his chest. "Hey buddy, you mind not making this so easy for me, I mean I want a challenge!" Phil turned around and saw the most disfigured creature he had ever seen, with a sickly smile and a cape hiding its eyes. He tried to yell out a warning but the creature simply snapped his neck and sent him into a deep sleep.

oOo

Tim and John were on edge. They had slowly been hearing less and less noise from the other guards, and now the lights were going on and off making it almost impossible to see. They turned around to try and figure out what was going on but just as they were about to they saw the girls facial expressions change into one of tire to panic as they started screaming through their gags. By the time they turned around it was too late. There standing in the flickering light was a disfigured creature with two knives covered in blood. It wore a hood and an almost evil smile as it leapt between them killing them with the two knives at the same time. The girls were freaking out, thinking that this must be another guard sent to put them into even more pain. But slowly the girls saw the creature transform back into Tsukune his facial features straightening out and his body changing back to the way it was. He was still covered in a cloak and had two bloodstained knives but what worried them the most was the smile still plastered onto his face.

"You should really tell me when you're going to run off like that, you really had me worried." He said as Tsukune began to untie the girls the doors to the warehouse burst open and in walked Vaas and Hoyt carrying Kokoa who was drenched in water.

"Look girls we brought you a play- Oh? It seems you already have a friend." Hoyt said as he saw Tsukune untying the girls. "Tsk tsk tsk that just won't do. Vaas lets kill this insolent boy, for thinking he could go against two of the most feared men in the east." The two men both had wicked grins and charged Tsukune guns blazing. Tsukune immediately dropped to the ground and turned ghost. While he couldn't deal any damage he also couldn't take any and was invisible. "Ah ah ah boy. No cheating." Hoyt snapped his fingers and Tsukune immediately changed back to human form.

'_Guess I'm going to have to take these guys in my human form'_ Tsukune thought. After analyzing the scene Tsukune saw that Vaas was directly under a crane holding a crate of drugs. He immediately lunged at the controls and dropped the crate leaving just enough time for Vaas to look up and see the crate being dropped. He screamed but was killed as soon as the crate dropped on him. That left only Hoyt and Tsukune. Tsukune tried to charge Hoyt but was shot multiple times. After giving up a direct approach Tsukune tried an aerial one and climbed up onto the crates. Hoyt didn't seem to notice where Tsukune was until Tsukune dropped down onto him trying to stab Hoyt. He was surprised but quickly recovered and tried to buck Tsukune off. While Hoyt and Tsukune were wrestling for dominance Kokoa regained consciousness and went to go untie the girls who were all riveted on Tsukune's fight.

"Give up already, you must know the good guys always win." Tsukune growled.

"Well you must also know that the ones who quote that are often misinformed bad guys." Hoyt retorted. Tsukune kept trying to pin Hoyt down and stab his knife into his neck but Hoyt wouldn't give. Tsukune was slowly being backed up into the crates and right as his back hit the crates he had an idea. As time almost slowed down Tsukune dropped the knife and caught it with his free hand and stabbed Hoyt in the stomach. Hoyt had a look of disbelief but it was immediately replaced by a grin as he held up a remote he had in his left hand.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you bastards with me." Hoyt sputtered as he pressed the remote and died. As soon as the button was pressed the whole building exploded knocking back Tsukune and the girls a hundred feet at least from the building through the walls. Tsukune stood up and saw the girls shakily standing up and looking at him as if he were in his Goblin form again. Tsukune saw the girls screaming but couldn't hear anything besides a head splitting ringing. He looked down he saw that Hoyt had stabbed Tsukune with a knife of his own and there were many bullet holes that riddled his body. Tsukune fell to his knees as everything went black.

**Love it, Hate it, to each their own this is just my own creative output. If you want to see more make sure to leave a review, pm me, like the story, or follow it. Or if you just saw this and was kinda like "Oh this looks interesting, I'm going to read it and never look at it again." Then you know good job not following the system. BTW if you want more OP fights (like the Kuyou one) then say so, or if you like fair or almost unfair fights (like this chapter) then make sure you say something about that. PS I'm open to suggestions and ideas so if you have one shoot me up I might put it into a chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Peace OFF!**


	9. Chapter 9-Vacation Pt 3

**AN. HASHTAG YOLO SWAG. Sup peoples long time no see. So first off I want to apologize to everyone about my long dissapearence I really hope you all can forgive me, I just got sidetracked by a bunch of different things. Anyway besides that things have been going well, this is another longer chapter, I wanted to upload it a week or two ago but my Beta has been taking a while so I'm just going to upload this one for now and then I'll upload the fixed one once he finishes up. I would also like to give a shoutout to BW Lewis, Nintendoes Gamer, and the recurring Guest reviewer who I still don't know the name of. I really do want to thank you guys so much, it means a lot to know that there are at least a few people who like the story enough to review most of the chapters, It does feel nice to see you guys like the story. Now if you want the fully edited experience then you shouldn't read this chapter, however if your fine with a few spelling errors and possibly other bad things then read on full steam ahead, I believe this chapter will be a doozy!**

**Vacation Pt. 3**

Tsukune had no idea where he was. All he could see was white, and he couldn't tell if he was in a room or just dreaming. "Hello? Is anybody there? Where am I?" He started to walk but as soon as he got off of his bed he fell forward and saw that his chest was covered in bandages. He was confused, normal bullets shouldn't have been affecting him this badly even in human form, but he pushed through the pain trying to find a way out.

As Tsukune was walking he began to see walls, or at least what he thought were walls. Right now he was looking everywhere and it was almost as if his mind was making up things where there were none to console him. He walked towards what he thought was a water fountain in a wall, but every time he approached it, it would back away. "WHERE AM I!" Tsukune shouted, even though he knew no one would hear it he needed to get it out of his system. "I'm surprised Tsukune, can you not tell that you're in your own mind?" Tsukune whirled around to see Akasha staring at him, "WH- WH- How are you here!?" Tsukune was slowly getting scared because he didn't know what to believe, "Just try to think of something Tsukune." He turned around again and found Kokoa staring at him. Tsukune began to run, he didn't know where but he had to get out of here. "Where are you going Tsukune?" Kurumu, "Don't leave Tsukune." Moka, "Why Tsukune?" Akua, "Don't you love us Tsukune?" Yukari, "We can help you Tsukune." Kahlua, "Are you going to let us get hurt Tsukune?" Ruby, "Where do you plan on going Tsukune, stay with us instead." Mizore. Tsukune was screaming at this point, he was scared and he had no idea why but he was about to break down, then he saw a door. Just sitting there was a door, Tsukune began to sprint slowly gaining speed as he prepared to break down the door. Tsukune didn't know where the door led but he concluded it had to be better than here. Tsukune burst through the door screaming.

oOo

Tsukune woke up to see the girls all staring at him, he started freaking out, and fell out of his bed in an attempt to leave, but the girls put him back on the bed and somehow calmed him down. "What happened, I was in this big white… place, and now I'm here?" Tsukune asked, "You were injured Tsukune, the guy you fought not only made you unable to turn into a youkai form but dampened your youkai healing and strength for a while. We heard you screaming so we came up here. What were you dreaming about anyway?" Akasha told him. "I'd rather not say if it's all the same to you, but how long was I out?" Tsukune asked, "You were out for only a few hours, in fact we all just finished eating." Kurumu said. Tsukune just laid back down and the others slowly left, except for Kokoa, as soon as she shut the door she jumped on Tsukune and began hugging him very hard. "Oh Tsukune I was so worried about you, Akasha was saying that you might not get better and I was just so scared, don't endanger yourself again you big dummy!" Tskune laughed, he really wasn't used to this but truthfully he enjoyed it, as it was toned down enough so it wasn't as forceful as when the other girls would jump him. "I promise I will be more careful next time, OK?" Kokoa, "Whatever you big dummy, you know… we could have our own 'fun' time and the others might not notice." She was rubbing his crotch while saying this, but she noticed Tsukune stiffened up, "That's an interesting suggestion, but there are eight other people in this house right now and so it wouldn't really work, and I have… stuff to do." Kokoa frowned slightly but just said, "OK you may not be in the mood right now but I will make you mine sooner or later, but even if we can't do anything right now can I at least snuggle with you for a little bit? I really like doing it, but I have a reputation with the others to uphold you know?" Tsukune just nodded, and they stayed like that for about an hour just talking, until Kokoa left to go to bed.

oOo

It was the middle of the night and Kurumu was trying to hold back her laughter. While they were on their way home Kurumu had found the stuff she had bought at the mall in a garbage can, luckily it was still in the bag and so wasn't dirty. What she had bought was some lingerie to make Tsukune hers! Her plan was to sneak into his room once everyone was asleep and show him her new clothes that would make him get a nosebleed and then pass out and then, and then! "Milk Cow shut up, we can all hear you talking about you're fucked up fantasies!" Yukari said. Kurumu blushed but steeled herself again prepared to make Tsukune hers!

oOo

Tsukune was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep. Ever since he had woken up he had been thinking about the dream he had had. He couldn't remember all of it but what he could remember was frightening. At first he was confused as to why the girls were scaring him, but then he realized that his biggest fear is that they get hurt and he can't protect them. He knew that it sounded weird but in his heart he was truly afraid of letting the girls down. Tsukune tried to stop thinking about it and went to sleep not knowing that Kurumu was right outside his door.

oOo

Kurumu heard Tsukune grumbling to himself and so knew that he was awake. She however did not know if she could do this. _"What if Tsukune takes this the wrong way? What if he thinks that I'm just a floozy? Oh this is too hard!" _she whispered to herself. Kurumu finally pulled herself together and went into Tsukunes room. "Oh Tsukune I have a little present for you…" she cooed. When Tsukune didn't respond she began to panic, thinking that maybe he was ignoring her, but she gathered her nerves and started again. "I- I got this outfit just for you Tsukune, do you like it?" Tsukune didn't respond and this began to scare Kurumu but she slowly walked up to him and found out that he was asleep. She slowly chuckled to herself, "He must be really tired after the fight, hmm… I don't think he would mind if I slipped in bed with him!" Kurumu giggled then slipped in bed with Tsukune. For a few minutes she was rigid, afraid that even the slightest of movements would wake Tsukune, but after a little bit she became more comfortable and slid her head on his chest and held him tight.

oOo

Tsukune woke up after a long night of restful sleep. The first thing he noticed was the weight on his chest, he then noticed the warmth next to him, and the soft figures poking his sides. Tsukune immediately tensed and looked over to see Kurumu sleeping next to him. "GAAHA! Fuck!" he yelled in surprise as he fell of the bed. Kurumu slowly woke up and with a weary voice said, "Tsukune come back to bed it's only…" she looked at the clock, "fiveee? Or is that an S?" Tsukune could tell that she was extremely tired but before he could ask her anything she had fallen back asleep. Tsukune, he couldn't go back to sleep with Kurumu in his bed, just thinking about the uproar it would cause with the other girls was enough to send a shiver down his back. Tsukune just got up, straightened his pajamas, and picked up Kurumu from the bed to take her to her own. While on the stairs he could hear voices in his room. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you, but those other girls have a far better foothold in Tsukune than either of us, the only chance we're going to have with him is if we work together. Once we have him we'll just share, at least it's better than nothing." He knew that the voice belonged to Akua, "I see your point but you want to use him, I genuinely feel an attraction and feeling for him. Augh, fine it's a deal." Tsukune knew that the other voice was Kahlua's. A few years ago this would have surprised him, but he now had a harem of nine girls, all of them staying at his house, and all of them monsters, being surprised that two of them are teaming up to claim him as theirs is like being surprised that he breathed air. He just grinned and then continued his trek downstairs.

oOo

As Tsukune was putting Kurumu down in her bed he heard a small voice behind him, "So you chose her then, huh? I- I- Uhhhh I hope you guys are happy." He turned around and saw Moka there with a downcast look on her face. For a second he was tempted to tell her that he had picked Kurumu, but then he realized that she would just tell the others and it would cause even more chaos than them finding Kurumu in his bed with him. "No, I didn't choose her, she just snuck into my room last night and I found her this morning so I brought her down. Instantly Moka perked up as if she thought she still had a chance with Tsukune. Tsukune laughed inwardly at her optimism. "Well I'm going back to bed." He told her as he walked up the stairs. She tried to call after him but decided not to and went back to bed.

oOo

It was now 12 in the afternoon and everyone was awake. Tsukune had made plans to take everyone to the local park but Yukari was sick, at first they weren't going to go because of this, but then Kurumu said she would be glad to watch Yukari while everyone else went out. Tsukune was skeptical at first, but the other girls were glad that two distractions would be gone and so dragged Tsukune out the door and to the park. As soon as everyone was gone Yukari poked her head out of the covers and looked around to make sure no one else was home. She was going to the kitchen when Kurumu called out to her, "Hey! Billboard, why are you out of bed, you said you were sick?" Yukari tensed up and then tried to lie, "Uhhh, I'm feeling better so I wanted to get a snack." Yukari crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that Kurumu was dumb enough to fall for it, "Okaaay… well I'm going to go snoop through Tsukunes stuff so just stay out of my way." Kurumu left and Yukari sighed out of relief. After a few seconds of waiting she began to collect the ingredients to the potion she was going to make. When she had gotten all of the ingredients she pulled a pot out of her magic bag and began to mix the potion. "Hey Yukari, do you know what Tsukunes first pet was, his laptop has this stupid passwo- Heeeey, what are you doing. Wait a minute, you're not sick! What are you doing, tell me now!" Yukari debated, but then decided that maybe this was a two man job and so filled Kurumu in, "Look milk cow, I need your help. I'm making an aphrodisiac, I was going to use this for only me and Tsukune but since you found out I guess I can make it work for a bigger crowd of people. If you help me then we can both have Tsukune. Are you in?" Kurumu didn't even think for a second and shook Yukari's hand, Tsukune would be hers.

oOo

"Tsukune that was fun, you should take us out more often!" Tsukune and the gang were just getting home when Yukari came out of nowhere. "Yukari, what are you doing up, I thought you weren't feeling well?" Tsukune said, "Oh Tsukune I'm feeling better, but that's beside the point, I have a present for yo- oof!" Yukari was running towards Tsukune with the potion in her hand but tripped and fell right in front of him. Kurumu tried to catch the potion but missed. As the potion hit the ground the bottle containing it broke and a pink cloud filled the room.

**So that was fun, I liked writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. You wanna know something that I hate? Of course you do, I hate it when authors require reviews before they post a new chapter, now I'm not saying that that's going to become a thing because if it does then I have been abducted by aliens that live off of fanfiction reviews (which would be weird, but hey I have an open mind) however I do get kind of motivated and work a little harder to finish chapters when I know that people are actively reading them, this doesn't mean I won't write unless someone reviews, it just means that if I get a lot of reviews I might make the chapters a little longer, or release them earlier, but in the end the reviews are just brain candy that make me happy so if I don't get a lot then its just candy I'll still keep writing without it. Alright so the last review I got was about lemons, I won't do them unless it is requested by a majority, and I know that there are at least one hundred of you reading this, at least that's what the fanfiction site charts say, so if a majority of you want lemons then say so, whether it's through reviews or pm I don't care. Alright, so I can't wait to see how this chapter is received, hopefully I'll start work on a new chapter ASAP but until next time, PEACE OFF.**


	10. Chapter 10-Vacation Pt 4

**A/N: Yah, so this chapter has a lemon. Originally the potion Yukari dropped was going to make all of have wet dreams or an orgy I was mixed: / but instead I decided to conclude the "Vacation Arc" and do just a basic lemon. A little note I'm not experienced with lemons cus the few I've read were because I had no idea what was going on until I was too deep to pull out (Ha, dick jokes) so if the lemon sucks(I'm on fire!) then make sure to cum out and tell me (*Drops Mic*) sorry I'm an idiot. Anyway here's the story, enjoy!**

**Vacation Pt. 4**

Tsukune was having vivid dreams. Everywhere he looked all he saw was blood, and all he heard were screams. "Why Tsukune!" He heard the voices wale. He had no idea what was happening until he saw the girls lined up off in the distance as he looked at them, almost all of them were blurry except for Kokoa. Kokoa was the only girl that he could clearly see, she had a pained look on her face and her stomach was clearly stretched out. Tsukune didn't know why but he had the impulse to go and comfort her, but every movement he made she would only get farther away. Eventually Kokoa began to walk towards him, as soon as she started walking towards him he saw creatures come running towards her. Tsukune suddenly became enraged, he had no idea why but when he saw Kokoa in danger he let out a roar that shook the very ground. In an instant Tsukune had appeared next to Kokoa. Now that he was closer to the creatures he noticed just how large they were. They towered over him both the size of buildings. Tsukune ran at the legs of one trying to topple it over, but as soon as he got close he was launched back by some unseen force this enrage Tsukune even more and when he got up the monsters backed away as an evil and bloodthirsty Youkai practically dripped from his body. Tsukune slowly floated into the air his clothes and hair being whipped around as if he were caught in a windstorm. He slowly transformed into the blood dragon. Once Tsukune's transformation was complete the monsters stepped back towards him and got into a battle stance. "**You fools believe that you can take me? An Imperial? HA, I laugh at your ignorance!**" Tsukune taunted the two creatures before bulleting into one of them ripping a hole through its stomach. Standing there with a wicked grin on his face Tsukune was now dripping a black tar like substance that combined with his grin, made him look like a demon. The other creature saw this and began to run. As Tsukune was preparing to give chase he looked to the side and saw Kokoa looking up at him, an Expression of pure terror on her face. Tsukune saw the look on her face and then was immediately hit with a wave of remorse. His job was to protect his girls not terrify them. Tsukune slowly reigned in his emotions and was about to turn back when suddenly a bright light flashed from within him. Slowly all the tar and blood burned away revealing the dragon within. As the smoke from the burning cleared away the sight of Tsukune was breathtaking. He was no longer dripping any substances, and instead of his evil grin from before he had a determined look in his eyes and a caring smile. His skin was now diamond like and reflected all the light coming towards him, and reflecting it in a dazzling myriad of colors. He slowly came down from the air and was about to land when he was hit in the side by the creature that had run away. His face immediately twisted into one of rage, but he slowly returned to his determined eyes and shook off the anger he was feeling. He gave a knowing smirk and propelled towards the creature this time simply knocking it out with a hit to the head. He slowly transformed back into his human form and walked to Kokoa unhindered by anything. As he got near her she slowly faded out of view, as well as the creatures and the other girls. Slowly Tsukune lost consciousness and he too faded from the dream world.

oOo

Tsukune woke up in a cold sweat, his dream haunting him. At first he had no idea where he was, but then he remembered Yukari's weird potion… thing, and how it shattered leaking a strange gas everywhere. As he looked around he saw the girls lying in a pile all knocked out cold. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about nine o' clock. "Shit, how long was I out?" He said in a groggy voice, as his head began to clear the others began to wake up as well. "What happened?" The vampires said in unison, eliciting glares from one another. "I don't know, I just woke up to. Hey Yukari, what was that potion? Yukari? Hellooo…" Tsukune looked over at Yukari and saw that she was still fast asleep. "Maybe the potion affected her more because she's younger?" Said Kurumu. Tsukune just shrugged and picked up Yukari to take her to her bed. Secretly all the girls wished that Tsukune would carry them like that, "You'll all get the chance someday." Tsukune said, breaking the girls from their daydream. "What are you talking about Tsukune?" Akasha said, "I can hear your thoughts, remember? Frankly it's kind of annoying hearing all the perverted fantasy's girls have about me." The entire group blushed, but having never been in such an awkward situation Akua didn't handle it in a good way. *SLAP* "What the fuck was that for Akua!" Tsukune exclaimed. "That's for implying that I want you to carry me. I am no petty fool like the rest of these girls, I am a lady." She said with a huff before storming up the stairs. Tsukune just shrugged the incident off and put Yukari in her bed before heading up to his room.

oOo

It was now about ten, and anyone not taking a shower was downstairs watching TV with the other girls. Tsukune had been trying to figure out what was going on with his dream earlier and had spent the past hour searching for answers in a book of his family history he had picked up from his home at campus before leaving. He was currently reading about the different transformations of the imperials. He was skimming through the book when he came across ten pictures of crystalline animals, including the dragon he had been. The caption at the bottom of the page read, _"The ten divine animals are considered the most powerful of all transformations for imperials, they are even more powerful than an imperials natural form when used correctly, however, if someone has even the slightest amount of corruption in them, the divine animals will start leaking a dark black substance. If this happens do EVERYTHING in your power to destroy the animal. Whoever it used to be is no longer, the transformation into divine animal enlarges the corruption in someone exponentially until they go insane. A truly successful transformation into all of these animals has only been accomplished by one imperial, Mattoro Aono, the very first ruler of the Imperials."_ Tsukune looked up from the book and shivered. Now that he knew the true danger and power behind this new form he was humbled to know that only his family has ever been able to control the transformation. Tsukune sat there playing the scenarios through his head wondering why he dreamt about this. "How's it going handsome?" Kokoa walked up behind Tsukune and placed her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. Tsukune turned around and smiled at her, but she could clearly tell that something was bothering him. "What's wrong Tsukune?" She asked, "I-i-it's nothing, I'm perfectly fine." Kokoa knew he wasn't telling her everything, "Look you, I know that something isn't right. Please tell me, all I want to do is help you. OK?" Tsukune looked at her and with an almost pained smile began to tell the story, "I was having a dream before we all woke up. In it you were walking towards me, out of nowhere these two creatures came out and began to attack you. I was enraged when I saw this, and turned into my blood dragon form. But something was different, something was terribly wrong with it. I was more powerful, stronger, faster, smarter, but this black oily substance was leaking from my entire body. After I turned I completely eviscerated one monster which scared the other away. But when I looked down I saw you with a look of pure terror in your eyes. I'm scared Kokoa, I'm scared that I can't protect you all, that maybe I might turn out to be your biggest problem." Tsukune finished retelling his dream and slumped down into his chair. Kokoa debated on what to do, 'I could just leave and let him sort it out by himself, or I could comfort hi- wait a minute! I know exactly what I'm going to do!' Kokoa let go of Tsukune with a mischievous smirk on her face. She quickly bounded out of the room, leaving Tsukune there to think. Tsukune just sat there trying to piece everything together, and why he was experiencing these dreams. He quickly dozed off to sleep, still thinking about his situation.

oOo

'Heh, heh, I know what'll cheer Tsukune up. I just can't wait to see the other girl's reactions!' Kokoa was silently going through Kurumu's belongings trying to find the things she had bought at the store. 'Ah-ha! Here it is!' Kokoa pulled out the lingerie, though the clothes were too big for her she knew just how to fix that. She then went around the house collecting all the necessary supplies for her project. Once she had some tape and scissors she began to go to work. (Two hours later) "I've done it!" She shouted as she finished, "Shut up, everyone else is asleep you idiot!" She huffed and was about to protest the rudeness of their actions, but then decided against it. 'I'll show them, when Tsukune's mine tomorrow morning I'll laugh at all of them!' She quickly put on the outfit and snuck up to Tsukune's room.

oOo

[Lemon Ahead]

Tsukune was now sleeping in his room, having been woken up by a fight for the showers he decided that it was time to go to bed. After sitting in his bed for a while he decided it would just be better to let go of his dream and let it figure itself out. Now he was just trying to go to sleep, but he felt like something bad would happen if he did. As he laid there Kokoa slowly crept into the room alerting Tsukune to her presence she cooed, "Oh Tsukune…" Tsukune turned and saw Kokoa, and when he saw how she was dressed he immediately knew where this was going, but he decided to go along with it. As Kokoa crept towards the bed Tsukune hopped out and pulled her back into the bed after locking the door. "Why are you up so late Kokoa?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep knowing that there was something bothering you so I came up here to comfort you." Looking at her clothes he said, "Is that all you came up here to do?" She shifted slightly, suddenly remembering that Tsukune had already said no before, "Well…" She began. Tsukune looked at her and saw that she was shaking and really nervous, he chuckled before pulling Kokoa into a deep kiss. Kokoa was taken aback by the action and for a second hesitated before melting into the kiss. After a minute of kissing they pulled apart, a piece of saliva connecting their lips, "Ooh, I like naughty Tsukune!" Kokoa said. Tsukune pulled off his shirt before grabbing Kokoa again and pulling her into another kiss. Kokoa began to slip out of her underwear and bra and pulled down Tsukunes boxers. Tsukune looked at Kokoa and his mouth fell open as he saw her, "Wow Kokoa, just wow…" Kokoa grinned before diving back under the covers. "What are you do- ahhh." Tsukunes head lolled back in bliss as Kokoa began working on his dick. Kokoa was sucking on Tsukunes dick, but stopped and turned herself around so Tsukune could have access to her pussy. "You lick I lick, it's that simple." Tsukune began to lick her, _'Ugh, this is nasty! Well, she's doing it for me, the least I can do is do it for her.'_ Tsukune and Kokoa both continued licking until Tsukune began to buck his hips. Kokoa tried to pull off him, but before she could he cummed in her mouth. When he finished she released on his face, both of them drenched in the others fluids Kokoa returned to her position on his chest. "Ready for the real deal?" She asked him, he gave her a nod before she aligned her entrance with his dick, "Ready?" he asked, she nodded, bracing herself for the pain that was supposed to come with her first time. As he thrusted into her she let out a yelp as a small trickle of blood escaped her entrance. Tsukune stopped and let Kokoa get adjusted to his dick before he began to thrust again. As the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure Kokoa's tongue was lolling out the side of her mouth as she began to moan. Tsukune was reaching his limit, and began to thrust faster, before he thrusted one last time releasing his load within her. Kokoa followed soon after then collapsed on his chest. "I love you Tsukune." Kokoa whispered before falling asleep on his chest. "I love you too Kokoa." Tsukune replied before closing his eyes.

oOo

Unbeknownst to the couple in the bedroom, a pink haired vampire had watched the whole act and was sobbing at the door for a few minutes before she cleaned herself off and went downstairs back to sleep.

**A/N: Love it, hate it, make sure to let me know. Remember if anyone has any ideas for things feel free to msg me about them or write them in the reviews, I'll read them either way. Also if anyone wants to help out I might be on the lookout for a new beta, Hawx isn't responding so I'll give him a few more weeks before I make the search official. Anyway, hope the lemon wasn't too bad, and PEACE OFF!**


	11. Chapter 11- Homebound

**A/N: Hola, so it's official, I no longer have a beta. May we all take a moment of silence in honor of Hawx, fire the 21 guns, launch the cannons, and do burial traditions. So yeah, Hawx is gone, buuuuuut that means that there is a position open, if anybody wants it. If you do then just pm me. Besides that, this chapter is shorter than normal, so sorry, the reason is because I'm applying for an internship at a lab working on some nuclear energy testing, and so I have had to work really hard on getting my application just perfect. So sorry this one's shorter, but I promise I'll make the next one longer. Also just to drop some hints as to who Tsukunes getting it on wit next, my IPhone music player broke, so the only song I could listen to was "Cold As Ice" by foreigner. *Wink wink, nudge, nudge, shove, shove, push, push* I don't know how aaaannnyyyyoooonnne could posssibblyyyyyyy figure out who's next. OH! I forgot to mention that this story has gotten over 50 reviews, ya! You go guys! Also, over 15 thousand views, 35 followers and 29 favorites. To others this may seem low, IDK this is my first story so 10 reviews and 1 favorite would make me happy. Anyway enjoy the story.**

Homebound

The past few months had gone quickly for Tsukune and the girls. He eventually told everyone what had happened between Kokoa and himself, but surprisingly the girls took it pretty well. Many of the others wished they had been Tsukune's first, but were determined even more to make him theirs next. Eventually they had gotten word that the school had been repaired, and that it would be starting again by the end of the month. Currently Tsukune and the group were saying their goodbyes at the bus stop. Because Akasha, Kahlua, and Akua didn't go to the school they were leaving for their home back in the vampire domain. "Hope you guys get back OK, it was really nice spending time with you all over the break!" Tsukune said as the three vampires gathered their things and entered the limo that would take them back to their home. As they were leaving, they stopped one by one and gave Tsukune a kiss on the cheek, as Akua approached him however, she didn't simply give him a peck on his cheek but rather pulled him into a deep kiss. While her sisters weren't surprised at her actions, the other girls were enraged that she would do something like that, and Tsukune was just in shock from the sudden action. Before the girls could react however Tsukune swooped Akua from her feet and deepened the kiss, now it was Akua's turn to be surprised, as she was not used to this forward Tsukune. _'Last time I spent any time alone with him, he was timid like a cornered rabbit! What has gotten into him?'_ After a while Tsukune set Akua down, and with a toothy grin he waved farewell and began walking towards the school. The girls were all still in shock at Tsukune's action and one thought raced through all their heads 'Da Fuq!' Tsukune just smiled and continued down the path

oOo

After a few days school finally started back up. As the girls were heading to their morning classes they realized that Tsukune hadn't shown up. "That's weird, normally he's one of the first people here?" Kurumu whispered to Moka. Moka could only nod in agreement as she began thinking of where Tsukune could possibly be. While most of the girls were having this dilemma one of them knew exactly where Tsukune was. Mizore, being the stalker she was, had noticed early on that Tsukune had gotten a very important note and then had turned towards the administration building. Unable to just walk away from such a perfect opportunity to snoop, she followed Tsukune until he finally knocked on the Headmasters office. As Ruby welcomed Tsukune in, Mizore darted into a vent that led into the office and watched the conversation going on.

oOo

"Now Tsukune, as you may be well aware, I have run this school for a very long time. The problem is I could never find anyone worthy of running this school, and so for century's I have been on the lookout for someone to take my place so that I may finally get a break. You may be wondering why I am telling you this. Well I would like to make you my apprentice, and teach you how to run the school." The headmaster gave Tsukune a grin as he saw the young man contort his face in confusion, "Why me headmaster? I mean I get that I'm a Dark Lord and all, but aren't there other monsters that are far wiser than me that would be happy to take the position?" The headmaster looked at Tsukune with the grin still plastered on his face, "Tsukune, I said I was looking for someone worthy, not someone simply capable. And besides, with a little training anyone is capable of this job." The headmaster still had the grin, knowing that no matter how long it took he would get this kid to come around. "Look Tsukune, I'm giving you an offer that I have never given anyone else. Let me put it into perspective for you, the last guy who even asked if he could run the school, I literally eviscerated him on the spot, all that was left was a puddle. Look, if you're still on the edge, just stay with me for the day, I'll show you the ropes and you can decide at the end of the day. Deal?" The headmaster extended his hand to Tsukune, Tsukune looked at the hand for a second before taking it into his and giving a few firm shakes. "Alright headmaster, I'll hang around for the day, see what this job's all about." The headmaster had a giddy smile on his face at the prospect of finally taking a break. _'Hawaii here I come!'_

oOo

Mizore sat in the ventilation shaft dumbfounded at the idea that Tsukune could possibly take over the school. She wasn't paying attention, and so didn't see that Tsukune had grabbed a chair and put it below the vent. While Mizore was still lost in her daydream Tsukune had begun to unscrew the vent, Mizore was suddenly jolted into reality as she began to fall. She screamed, before realizing that she had stopped moving almost as soon as she had started. "It's rude to listen into conversations Mizore." Tsukune said with a smile on his face, he poked her in the nose before setting her on the ground. "I hope you realize that you're going to need to work a lot on improving your skills before you continue stalking me again." Mizore just blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught so easily. "Look just don't tell the others, also you might want to go to class, it's already second period." Tsukune said while pointing to a clock. Mizore quickly regained her composure and ran out the door after saying a quick sorry. "How do you deal with all of them?" The headmaster said to Tsukune, with a look of amazement on his face. "Heh heh, it's an acquired skill I guess?" Tsukune said before getting to work. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm going to make Tsukune a bit more forward from now on so expect more Akua scenes. Again I'd like to point out that I'm looking for a beta. Also again, thank you to Nintendoes Gamer, and the guest reviewer who I still don't know the name of, I really need to who you are so I can properly thank you man! You guys both have been reviewing and giving me helpful advice for a while and it's helped a lot. Ok one last thing. You know what I like? I like adventure time that shits cool. So I think the next fanfiction that I do will be AT, this does mean however that either one of two things will happen. 1. I finish this story after Tsukune bangs his next girl (Eloquent I know) and I make sequels to this one. Or 2. After Tsukune bangs his next girl I put this story on hiatus for a lal' bit and work on another Fanfic. I really do want to expand my roots, but I just wanted to see if you guys would prefer either or. Anyways hope you guys liked the story, review, favorite, follow, I don't care. PEACE OFF!**


	12. Chapter 12-Rocky 20

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm back BITCHES! Yeah, I know I was gone for like a month, but some family stuff happened that just was really shitty, plus my whole internship thing, yeah… Well the new chapters here so that's cool, oh! I almost forgot, I found a beta, but when I sent him this chapter he was no longer interested, so the hunts back on! But I've also decided im not going to make it an active thing, so its just there if someone wants to help out with the story. And as always thank you to Nintendoes Gamer and 007 (that's your new name guest reviewer) you guys are cool, thanks for all the help and stuff. Anywho enough rambling, lets get this show on the road!**

Rocky 20

Tsukune laughed as Mizore mumbled an apology, then shuffled her way out of the office. "You know she's just going to come right back, right?" the Headmaster said to Tsukune, "I'd be disappointed if she didn't!" Tsukune replied. The Headmaster chuckled a little bit before his smile turned into a serious look, "Alright Tsukune, it's time to get down and dirty. Today you're going to experience the life of the Headmaster!" Tsukune simply nodded, wondering if the Headmaster was being silly on purpose, or actually was this into his job, 'Only one way to find out.' he thought.

oOo

Tsukune was surprised that the headmasters' day was actually quite relaxed. At first Tsukune panicked when the Headmaster pulled out a giant stack of papers, but his panic quickly vanished when the Headmaster began giving instructions, "Okay, look through the first sentence of all these papers, if you see the words, 'money' 'debt' or 'grant' then keep those papers, burn the rest!" Tsukune began sorting, and within minutes there was a nice fire going in the nearby fireplace, "See, what did I tell you, easy peasy." The Headmaster said with a swipe of his hands. The rest of the day continued like this, simple tasks back and forth, and when the Headmaster wasn't barking orders at Tsukune, he was embarrassing Ruby, "Ruby could you bring me the shackles of Sinbad please?" Ruby quickly went to the archives to retrieve the item, but when she handed the artifact to the Headmaster he scoffed, "Ruby I said the shackles of Sinbad, not your personal, augh, _love_ _shackle things_." Ruby blushed and quickly said, "But they can't be mine, mine are at~" she looked at the wicked grin on the Headmasters face and realized he had tricked her. Rubies blush darkened as she saw Tsukune look at her with a face of bewilderment. Ruby quickly exited the room leaving the two men to themselves. "So, if I become headmaster will Ruby still act as the secretary?" the Headmaster raised an eyebrow at Tsukune, "She will, but why are you interested?" Tsukune simply chuckled and showed a sheepish grin, before he went back to work.

oOo

Mizore quickly exited the office, but decided that she would see what happened, no matter what the repercussions. As she crawled through a different vent, she came back to the Headmasters office. Mizore quickly got bored of watching Tsukune burn papers continuously, and began to doze off before she heard the exchange between Ruby and the Headmaster. This piqued her interest and so she soon became focused again, however, soon after Ruby had left she heard Tsukune ask the headmaster if Ruby would stay on as his secretary. She felt a sudden rage bud within her, no matter what happened she would make Tsukune hers next.

oOo

Tsukune was leaving the Headmasters office in a fit of giggles. About an hour after the ruby incident, Tsukune had finished all the paperwork and the Headmaster had just sat the young Dark Lord down, and the two shared a bottle of wine and a bunch of different stories. "Heh, I always assumed that the Headmaster was born a creepy robed person, who knew he used to have fun! Then again, I got to remember that assuming makes an ass out of u and me!" Tsukune chuckled at his stupid joke. Mizore was in the vents and was following Tsukune in silence until the young man piped up, "Mizore I know you're there, just come on down, I'll walk you back to your room." Tsukune said to her without even turning his head. Mizore simply shrugged and fell down from the ceiling landing on her feet next to Tsukune, "So Tsukune, are you going to be taking over the role of headmaster?" Mizore asked. Tsukune scratched his head before letting out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, probably, but I'm going to need to continue training with the headmaster until he deems me capable of running the school, or he gets bored, whichever comes first." Mizore slightly chuckled and rested her head on Tsukunes' shoulder, 'I like this, no monsters, no girls, just me and Tsukune' Mizore thought. All of a sudden an earth shattering roar echoed throughout the forest, 'Goddammit, I spoke too soon!' Tsukune instantly went into a defensive position and stood in front of Mizore, "Show yourself!" he yelled. Soon a crowd formed in the area, and the tremors grew more and more frequent until a Giant came into view from the distance. The giant scouted the area before it saw the gathering of students and ran towards the school. Tsukune began panicking, while normally he would have just transformed into another giant he didn't have enough time to prepare for the transformation. It wasn't that his imperial form couldn't take the giant, it simply was that fighting the giant that way would cause way more harm than good. "Ahh shit, what do I do?" Tsukune had no time to think as the giant lumbered into the clearing. The creature towered over the tallest buildings on campus, and with every step the ground shook. 'Well shit, I'm just going to have to take him on in my imperial form' Tsukune thought. "Where is this Tsukune I have heard so much about! According to rumors he defeated the entire army of foxes, I want to challenge this boy, so that I may prove his reputation is nothing more than rumors!" Tsukune was angered by this, and from their different places the girls could see the aura radiating off of him. 'I'm going to kill that fucker' Tsukune thought, before he stepped forward, "Leave this place alone, it's me you want not this school!" Tsukune shouted at the giant. The giant looked down at the boy before scoffing. "So this is the all-powerful _'Tsukune'_, why you're nothing more than a little boy, for even talking to me with that tone, I think I will devour you and then this school!" the giant shouted before reaching down for Tsukune, "Well if that's how you want to play it you bastard" Tsukune said. Tsukune reached up and pulled off the two seals around his wrists and handed them to Mizore. Mizore accepted the seals but before she could say good luck to Tsukune he had kissed her, Mizore was in complete and utter shock as Tsukune pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips, a wicked grin on his face before he said "Toodloo!" and darted away, Mizore just sat there unblinking replaying the kiss over and over again in her mind.

oOo

As Tsukune darted off to reach the Giant the students began to back away. 'Good thing those idiots have enough common sense to at least get away from the danger zone' Tsukune then returned his attention to the giant, 'How is this giant moving so fast? Most giants are slower than slugs!' Tsukune was trying to bring down the giant, but no matter where he punched the Giant seemed to not even notice. "This is the Tsukune that I have heard so much about, how pathetic!" the Giant yelled. This angered Tsukune and the boy began to retort, but was caught off guard and the giant punched him straight into the ground. The entire crowd gasped as they saw Tsukune travel through the ground, leaving behind a gaping hole in the forest floor. "Absolutely pathetic, I thought there would at least be some tru-, what the hell?!" everyone got excited again as they saw a light coming from the hole where Tsukune was. **"You son of a bitch… that actually kind of hurt." **Everyone heard a booming voice seemingly coming from everywhere around them. The Giant for the first time trembled in fear, 'What the hell am I doing, it's just that little punk with a weird voice!' the Giant forced himself to stop trembling, but this only lasted for a few second as he now saw Tsukune rising from the hole. **"You know, the funny thing about Imperials, they are really, really, damn hard to kill." **Tsukune came crawling out of the hole, but everyone noticed something different about his hand, it almost looked like crystalline, then slowly Tsukune pulled himself further and further out of the hole, when Tsukune was finally standing on the ground outside the hole the entire school looked in terror and awe at the same time, at the creature before them. The Dragon was pure crystal, the Giant laughed, obviously scared, "Heh, you turned into a glass dragon, so what? You'll just be easier to kill!" the Giant said, **"Poor, poor, man, you think you can take on the Divine Dragon? I'm exponentially stronger than you even without proper training."** The Giant tried to form a retort, but before he was able to speak he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down and saw a gaping hole where his torso was, the Giant managed a faint "Whaa~" before he started to fall down dead. At the sight of the falling Giant, students began to panic, when all of a sudden the Giants descent was halted, they looked up and saw Tsukune lifting up the Giant with his mouth, as Tsukune flew away with the dead giant, his wings caused giant gusts of wind to blow throughout the crowd, knocking down some, and making others stumble. They all stood in awe as Tsukune dropped the giant miles away from the school. As Tsukune flew back, he landed on the ground and he began to transform back into his normal form. When he stood there in the clearing, the girls began to whistle and the guys began to back away, Tsukune questioned what was happening then looked down and realized he was naked. He shrugged it off, "Hey, does anyone know if the campus has a burger joint? I'm really, really, hungry." Tsukune said this and looked around for half a second before crumpling into a pile on the ground.

oOo

As soon as Tsukune crumpled to the ground naked, almost every girl in the school rushed towards him to help him. However, none of them got to him faster than Mizore, within a second she had picked up Tsukune and ran to his house. "Aw, Tsukune is going to love that I took care of him!" Mizore said to herself. She was thinking to herself how Tsukune would show his gratitude of her care, and slowly one thing led to another in her mind, until she was blushing madly, and very, very, wet. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such things about Tsukune while he was out. She finally got to his house, she opened the door and took him up to his room. "My, my, Tsukune, take me to dinner first." She mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs. She placed Tsukune on his bed and then placed a blanket over him. "Damn, I'm really dirty, I need to take a shower." Mizore thought to herself, she quickly ran to her dorm and grabbed some clothes before hurrying back to Tsukune. When she got back to the house, she quickly ran up to one of the guest rooms and put her clothes down before heading to the shower.

oOo

Tsukune slowly awoke… in his bed? He slowly looked around and realized he was in his room at the house. "Huh, wonder what I'm doing here?" He slowly got out of bed, as he started walking towards the door he heard the shower running, and he realized he was naked, he blushed slightly before he stumbled to his drawers and put on some clothes, as he walked down the hallway, he heard the shower stop, he turned around just as Mizore walked out of the shower, she had no towel on and Tsukune sat there mesmerized, then Mizore looked up and jumped when she saw Tsukune. She tried to cover herself with her arms, and glared at Tsukune. Tsukune was broken out of his trance and with a sheepish smile waved his hand and said, "Hi."

**AN: Awkward… Well hope yall liked the chapter. Just to clear things up (because I'm fairly certain a few of you will question the title) I named this chapter "Rocky 20" because the second paragraph where Tsukune has his day with the headmaster was going to be written as like a montage, I was going to have you listen to eye of the tiger while reading it, it was going to be majestic! But, like the whole yukari-potion-orgy idea, im locking it up in my head, I might write a separate little story with those two things some other day, if they're requested. So yeah hope you all liked it, follow, favorite, review, I don't care, PEACE OFF!**


	13. Chapter 13- When Wedding Bells Toll

**A/N: Sup 'a-ladies, and 'a-gentlemans. Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm going to be blunt and say for once I had a fairly good reason, you see, one of my family members died, and so I had to help take care of a lot of things for the funeral and it took a few weeks to prepare, then once that was done I just wasn't up for writing. But anyway, these past few days I've been sick, so I pulled out the 'ol computer and started typing away. If this chapter seems like it's trying too hard to be funny just chalk that up to me being a little loopy while writing it, I am on multiple medications, so yeah… (I'm seeing Barney everywhere I look, send help!) Besides those few tidbits from my life I would like to initiate a challenge, I placed a few references throughout this chapter, there is only one that is extremely obvious, but there are a few others, see if you can find them all! If someone does find them all and tells me through either pm or review ill add an extra scene in the next chap. If not then you guys won't be better off or worse off, it's just going to be a little funny scene. Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13-When Wedding Bells Toll

Tsukune couldn't take his eyes off of the visage of beauty in front of him, sure she had a look of pure rage and was running towards him at extreme speeds, but besides that she was simply… beautiful. Tsukune continued to gawk at Mizore as she ran full speed at him preparing to hit him across the face, right as Mizore was about to smack Tsukune he snapped out of his trance and grabbed her hand. "What was that for?!" Tsukune shouted at her, "Y-Y-You saw me naked, and you kept on gawking at me like I was a sweet roll!" Mizore shouted back with even greater force. Tsukune started to reply, but then realizing that he had been doing just that, gave her a sheepish grin and dropped her hand to scratch his neck. "Well when you offer up a piece of candy…" Tsukune stopped when he realized that Mizore was reaching to slap him again. "W-What I'm trying to say is that you're beautiful, and I couldn't stop looking!" Tsukune blurted out with another sheepish grin. Mizore's face immediately changed from a scowl to a look of shock, she had expected many things as a response, but that didn't even make it into her top 100! She couldn't believe it, the one thing she always wanted Tsukune to say, and he had finally said it. Tsukune thought that the look on her face wasn't one of joy, but of anger, seeing this he began to back away when Mizore jumped up on him and smashed their faces together. At first Tsukune thought this was a bait 'n switch, but after a few seconds and she still hadn't smacked him he melted into the kiss. After a minute Mizore broke the kiss, "Sooo…" Tsukune started to say to her with a nervous smile, "Just shut up before you ruin this moment." Mizore said to him putting a finger to Tsukunes mouth. "Alright, alright, I just thought you'd want to know that your towel fell off about five minutes ago." Tsukune said with a shrug. Mizore looked down with a mortified look on her face as she realized that during this moment with Tsukune she had been completely naked. She slowly looked up at Tsukunes shit eating grin. Mizore shoved Tsukune down to the ground and ran to her room. As Mizore shut the door she yelled "PERVERT!" at Tsukune and locked the door. Tsukune had a smirk on his face as he got up and headed for his room, 'This was certainly an interesting thing to wake up to!'

oOo

Tsukune and Mizore both sat at the table in the dining room. Both were still flustered by the events that had transpired just a few moments ago, but Mizore was more flustered than Tsukune. As they sat there in silence eating the meal Tsukune finally spoke. "So how exactly did that fight with the giant turn out?" Mizore was taken aback by the question, assuming that he had remembered all of it like his previous battles, "Do you seriously not remember?" she asked. Tsukune shook his head, "I remember something snapping during the fight and then *poof* I woke up in my bed." Tsukune said while making big gestures with his hands. Mizore giggled at the show then spoke, "Honestly, it was sort of terrifying, you were knocked into the ground by that giant and for a second everyone thought that you had died. Then as the giant was going on a spiel about something, a white light came from the hole where you landed and out popped this dragon made of crystal, everyone was either terrified or amazed." Tsukune sat at his plate thinking deeply about these events, "So… about earlier, what are WE now?" Mizore said, emphasizing the we. Tsukune didn't respond for a second, and continued to sit their thinking when Mizore popped in front of him and snapped her fingers multiple times in his face. Tsukune quickly snapped to attention "MARRIAGE!" he yelled, Mizore was shocked at what he had sad, "I'm not objecting, but weren't you the one who always said no when I brought that up?" Tsukune shook his head obviously embarrassed, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant, I was just trying to think about some stuff I had read about that crystal dragon, I remember reading a section saying that the only time imperials have changed into that is during weddings, the book said the pent up emotions or release in emotions caused the 'raw power' from the dragon to overflow, causing someone to turn into it." Mizore was still focusing on what Tsukune had yelled out before so only heard the parts about marriage. "Mizore, Mizore, MIZORE! Listen, I know what you're thinking, stop, I just blurted out something by accident, don't go all crazy about it okay?" Mizore was slowly brought back down from her high, "Fine I'll stop, but you still haven't answered my question from earlier." Tsukune thought for a bit then spoke up, "I don't know right now." Mizore's face immediately became downcast at his response, Tsukune saw this, "That doesn't mean I didn't like it, it's just that there are so many things going on right now, it's hard for me to focus. Wait, I have an idea, winter break is in a few months, so how about I go with you to your village just like before, except it'll just be us, how does that sound?" Mizore perked up, "Deal, even if you're not mine now, I'll make you mine when we go to my village!" she stated with triumph in her voice. Tsukune just sat down to finish eating and sighed.

oOo

"Hey Tsukune, sorry to ask this, but it's really late and your house is far away from the dorms, do you mind if I stay the night here?" Mizore asked Tsukune with a pout. Tsukune groaned, but accepted. "You already know where the guest room is, right?" Mizore nodded then headed off to the room as Tsukune went to his room. After a few trips to the bathroom both of them had showered and brushed their teeth, and were heading to bed. As Tsukune pulled his covers over himself he noticed a slight weight next to him, "Mizore, I thought we agreed to not fool around." He growled as he turned around to face the intruder, however, when he turned around he couldn't find Mizore or anyone. He looked around before his eyes fell on a black sword with a weird semi-circle handle that almost resembled a cross. Engraved on the hilt was the letter K, he then noticed the note and scabbard next to the sword. He picked up the note and began to read it, _'Tsukune-_

_It's good to see your up and about, hell, you even have a girl staying with you! Bravo, really! Anyway, I bet your wondering why there is a sword in your bed, if you're not, well then, you're an idiot, plain and simple! Back to business though, I want you to come to my office tomorrow, oh, and bring the sword to. Anyway good night, and good luck with Mizore, I'm rooting for you!_

_-The Headmaster'_

Tsukune just sighed at the headmasters antics. Before putting the items on his dresser and going to bed. Mizore, on the other hand, was not faring so well. She had tried to go to sleep countless times, but every time she tried she would have nightmares. She had no idea why, and she couldn't remember what they were about, all she knew was that her sleep lasted for a few minutes before she would wake up with ragged breathing and a cold sweat. After the umpteenth attempt, she got up and went to Tsukunes room. "Tsukune…" she said lightly while knocking on his door. "Whaz zat…zzzz" she could hear him from the other side of the door. "Tsukune…" she continued knocking, eventually she heard some shuffling as he began to walk towards the door, she then heard a loud smack, "Damn this stupid sword, I'm gonna fuckin shove this thing up the headmasters ass when I see him tomorrow!" she heard him curse. Mizore slightly blushed at his words, but continued to wait for Tsukune until the door finally opened. "What do you want Mizore?" Tsukune said to her through a sleepy haze, "Well, um, I'm having some trouble sleeping, and I was hoping I could sleep with you…" Mizore looked down slightly, Tsukune looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds before slamming the door shut.

oOo

Mizore couldn't believe it, she had come to him for comfort and he had slammed the door in her face, what kind of douchebag would do that!? She began to storm away in a huff before she heard the door open again. "Come in…" she heard him say, a look of defeat on his face. Mizore looked at him for a second before walking back. As she was about to walk in the door she turned towards Tsukune and punched him in his manly bits. "That's for slamming the door you jerk." She said before stomping towards the bed. Tsukune was wheezing and clutching himself as he made his way towards the bed, "I'm sorry for doing that, I'll make it up to you just name what you want!" Tsukune pleaded as they got into bed. Mizore thought for a second, "Let me come stay with you whenever I want, in your bed with you, not just some stuffy guest room!" Tsukune was about to protest before he hung his head and nodded yes. Mizore smiled and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Tsukune she pulled him down towards her chest. "Alright then, I forgive you. Now goodnight!" She said. Tsukune grunted before shutting off the lights and closing his eyes. As Mizore laid there trying to go to sleep, she thought about how amazing it would be if for just one night she could be close to Tsukune. Soon after she thought this she felt Tsukune pull her into himself, his front touching her back, "I can read your mind, remember?" Tsukune said to her. Mizore blushed a little before falling asleep.

oOo

In the morning Mizore and Tsukune sat at the table eating breakfast. Tsukune was focusing on his meeting with the headmaster, while Mizore continued to think about the night before. "Alright, I'm off to the headmasters office, see you later Mizore!" Tsukune said as he grabbed his things and walked out the door. Mizore continued to peck at her food a little bit before she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the school building, excited to tell everyone about what had happened. As Mizore was running to class she noticed that a lot of people were giving her strange looks, she chalked it up to the fact that she almost always was calm and collected, and not as visibly excited as her current state. Mizore began to get closer to the school doors, she busted through them and ran to her first period with Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari. Mizore ran into her class and leaped over the desks as she sat on Tsukunes desk which was in between the three girls. "Guess who stayed with Tsukune last night!" she proudly stated, "Uh, Mizore…" Kurumu started, "I did, I stayed with Tsukune, and we even spooned, and guess what else happened!" Mizore again stated, "Mizore…" Moka said to her with a tone of urgency, "We kissed, a big, sloppy kiss!" Mizore said, "Mizore wait…" Yukari began, "And the best part, he's going to my village with just me for winter brea~" "MIZORE! You're only wearing underwear!" The group shouted at her. Mizore's eyes began twitching as she looked down and realized that she only had a bra and pair of panties on. She gave an awkward gurgle before she darted back to her dorm. "Did she say they spooned?" Yukari wondered out loud, breaking the silence in the classroom after Mizore had left.

oOo

"Ah, Tsukune! It's good to see that you're on time." Tsukune walked into the headmaster's office holding the sword and note. "How did you get this stuff into my house." Tsukune said flatly to the headmaster. "Why by magic my boy, 'yer a wizard Tsukie' all that good stuff!" Tsukune just sighed, "So what did you want me for?" The headmaster finally turned around in his chair and stared directly at Tsukune, "For the rest of your training as headmaster you're going to master the art of the swordsmen. From now on if you are ever attacked you may only use that sword to defend yourself, unless it is absolutely necessary to use your Youkai." The headmaster grinned at Tsukune as he visibly stumbled back. "Are you kidding me? A sword isn't going to do jack-shit to the kind of monsters I fight!" Tsukune yelled back. The headmaster shrugged his shoulder before continuing, "I think you underestimate the power of that sword, in fact, on top of being powerful, it's got a really weird backstory as to how I came by it!" The headmaster said, getting giddier as he continued. "I assume you're going to tell me how you go~" Tsukune began, "It was a summer day, and I being the amazing headmaster I am, was working in this office that we are standing in. However, sometime during the day, a group of seven humans entered this world, there was only one male, he carried that sword. He was leading the group of females around the campus looking for something. As they were walking around I heard them speak of these 'levels' and 'dungeons' and then the boy (who was strangely covered head to toe in black) spotted me in my office and tried to fight me, claiming that I was the final boss of the level. I tried to explain that I was not, but the group was quick to judge (almost racist like) and charged me. I of course made quick work of them and killed them all, as they were dying I took that sword from the boy, however, when I took it he got up and began uttering something about a 'Kyabo' or whatever the hell thing those kids were into, and he charged me! As he was charging the girls final words were 'stop kyrato' or something like that, but he didn't and continued to try and fight me. I killed him then proceeded to kill the rest one by one. It was actually quiet refreshing now that I remember it, but that's enough of my rambling. Just remember you may only use the sword when fighting from now until I say you can stop, or you have mastered the weapon." Tsukune just stood there trying to process the gruesome story the headmaster had just told, "Oh, and one more thing before you leave Tsukune, that swords name is 'Elucidator' it might come in handy if you ever want to scare your enemies shitless!" Tsukune gave the headmaster one more weary look before walking out of the office. "Guess it's time to go train" Tsukune said to himself.

**A/N: Yay! I wrote words! So did you find the references? I'm expecting 007 (or guest reviewer extraordinaire!) to be the one to find them, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try, if you do find them all I've decided to let the person who finds them all decide what the scene in the next chapter is going to be, you can choose anything from a bonus fight scene or a lemon scene (Though judging from the last time I tried that I dunno about this option) So besides this lil' Easter egg hunt of mine, how did you guys like the chapter? Things are getting awfully steamy up in here! I feel like the obvious reference is going to cause some backlash, but I don't give a fuck. I almost forgot, this chapter hasn't gone through a beta yet, so I'm uploading this before my new beta finishes editing it, say hello Alynin! … Okay so last ramble, have any of you been sucked into another Fanfic community, cus that's been happening to me, I was reading this AT story by this author league of legs, and I noticed he had written story's for two of my favorite shows, I was baffled that community's existed for these shows, but I was sucked in, and now I can't stop reading story's from them, although I stopped reading gravity falls cus, well, uhm, there's a lot of things that are messed up in that community, (I went in not knowing what incest was, and came out with way more knowledge about that subject then should be humanly ok) so yeah….. **

**Anyway… Hope you like a' da chapter, remember I'm always open to suggestions or scene ideas, so hit me up anytime. PEACE OFF!**


	14. Chapter 14-Cold as ICE

**A/N Damn, I feel like a piece of shit, three goddamn months and no updates, no nothing, not even a little hiatus tag tacked onto the description. Anyway here it is, the long overdue chapter fourteen of the imperial. So if any of you remember the competition from the last chapter, he/she who could find the most references gets a scene of their choosing added to the chapter, well the winner is… chase8999, and he wanted an "echi nose-bleed" scene if I remember correctly, but I'm a noob when it comes to stuff like that, so just look for the part where Tsukune starts bleeding. ENJOY!**

Chapter 14- Cold as Ice

It was now mid-December, two months had passed since the Headmaster assigned Tsukune the task of becoming a master swordsman. Tsukune still wasn't happy with the arrangements and constantly made everyone around him aware of his displeasure. "I just don't get why I have to learn how to swing this stupid sword, I mean it's going to do jack shit in a real fight, so what's the point?" Tsukune said to Mizore one day as they walked to his house after school. "Well the headmaster did say the sword was fairly powerful, it has a name and all!" Mizore said, she didn't really know much about the sword besides what Tsukune had told her, but from the way he talked about it, it seemed like it was powerful. "Eh, you're probably right, I just don't get it. I suppose I'm just tired from all the training the headmaster is making me do." Tsukune said, "Well just look at the bright side of things, you always got me!" Mizore replied with a light blush to Tsukune, "Yippee…" Tsukune mumbled. Mizore was taken aback a bit, normally he was much more polite, but lately he had just been plain rude. Then again, now that she thought about it, lots of things about Tsukune had changed. Before, he only wore the school uniform and was very quiet, now he wore suits to school almost every day and was very outgoing and loud. She wasn't mad about it, if anything she thought it would be perfect if they were in a relationship that way he would balance out her introverted nature. As they arrived to the house Tsukune opened the door then ran to his basement to go practice his swordsmanship. Mizore just sighed, she missed talking to him after school, now all he did was practice swinging a sword, she hated that stupid sword, but for different reasons than Tsukune. She went around putting out all the things for dinner then went upstairs to do her homework.

Tsukune and Mizore both continued their respective tasks for about two hours before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner. During the preparations for dinner Mizore brought up winter break, "Soo… winter break starts in a couple weeks, you remember the plan, right?" Tsukune made a pained face as if trying to remember something that continued to elude him. "Uh… I know we're not going to be at school?" Mizore shook her head, how could he forget the promise he made! "We're going to my village, just the two of us! How could you forget, you were the one who made the plan!" Tsukune gave her a sheepish smile before scratching the back of his neck, "Well I have been pretty busy with…" Tsukune saw that Mizore wasn't buying any of it, "Alright, alright, fine, I knew about it, but I didn't say anything because… you get a cute face when you're angry, yeah that's why!" Mizore obviously didn't buy it, but sighed and continued to prepare what she needed to. They continued cooking in silence until the meal was done and they went out to the table to eat. While they were eating, Mizore couldn't help but think about how she was here, after her first night at Tsukune's house she had come over every day. this continued for about a week, this morning rush, where she would wake at six, run to her dorm, get ready, then run back just to walk to school with Tsukune. It was very tedious, and Tsukune had seen that she was getting extremely tired because of this schedule, so in Tsukune-like fashion, he had offered to let her move in with him, if she was going to sleep there every day it makes sense to have her amenities nearby instead of half a mile away. As Mizore continued to think, she noticed Tsukune smiling at her. "What are you smiling at?" she said in a suspicious tone, "Oh, nothing, I just find it funny how deep you've been thinking lately. Before you were pretty straightforward, you just thought about what you wanted to do, and how you were going to do it, now you're all deep and mysterious, heh, kind of like Batman!" Mizore scrunched her face at this, "whose Batman?" Mizore saw Tsukune freeze as he dropped his food and fork, his eye began to twitch before he slowly turned to her, "You don't know who Batman is?!" He said, Mizore slowly shook her head, not knowing why he was being so dramatic. "Well that's outrageous! Tonight we are going to have a Batman marathon." He said in a matter of fact way, leaving no room for discussion. Mizore tried to say it was okay, but he put his finger up to her lips and kept shushing her every time she tried to speak, "Hurry up and finish your food, then prepare to get your mind blown!" he said, making little explosions with his hands.

She couldn't believe it, eight movies in one night, they had just finished watching the most recent movie when she looked over and saw that it was three in the morning, thank god there was no school tomorrow! She thought. Just as she was about to go to sleep, however, Tsukune got up to go shut off the T.V. "So… how did you like it? Eh, eh, come on I know you loved em, those right there were true classics!" Mizore gave him an exasperated sigh, "Right now the only true classic I need, is sleep!" she said, "That doesn't make any sense." He replied, she threw a pillow at him trying to get him to stop, "Okay, okay, sorry!" he said before crawling into bed. As they sat there trying to go to sleep Tsukune decided he needed to ask Mizore something, however, as he turned around to face her he put his hand down on top of her. At first he simply removed his hand, but then he fell down, when he finally managed to get stable he stuck his hands down and took a deep breath, then she moaned. At first he thought she was having a dream, but then he realized that his hand felt weird, he looked down trying to find out what was causing his hand to feel so weird, he looked around in the dark for a minute before finally realizing that his hand was on her chest. He calmed down a little bit, but then realized his hand still felt weird, he turned on the light only to find to his horror that he had accidentally pulled up her nightgown in his attempt to steady himself. His eyes bulged at the full frontal view he had before he made a sort of wheezing sound and ran out of the room trying to stop the full throttle nosebleed brought on by the sight.

The next morning Mizore left for school, confused as to why there was so much blood everywhere. She gave Tsukune a hug and left, leaving Tsukune to his own devices. "I wonder what the Headmaster is going to make me do today…" Tsukune asked himself as he walked towards the headmaster's office. As Tsukune walked along the path swinging his sword absentmindedly he heard some rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" He shouted. When there was no response he continued to walk, a bit more cautious, filing the incident away as his mind playing tricks on him. Tsukune kept walking, until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching fast behind him, he turned around just in time to see the Headmaster barreling into Tsukune. The Headmaster tackled Tsukune to the ground before standing up on top of him. "First lesson of being a swordsman: ALWAYS be prepared!" The Headmaster shouted as Tsukune stood up grumbling. "How can that be the first lesson you old coot, you've been teaching me for months?" Tsukune asked. The Headmaster stared at Tsukune for a few seconds before smacking him, "Don't call me old coot, for your information I'm only three century's old, I'm practically fresh out of the womb!" Tsukune shivered, the fact that his mentor was practically senile hammering even further into his mind. "So what are we going to do today?" Tsukune asked with a sigh. The Headmaster gave him a sickening grin, "You're gonna regret asking that!"

A few week had passed and Tsukune had improved greatly with his swordsmanship. "Now remember Tsukune, just because this is winter break doesn't mean you get to shirk on you sword practice." The Headmaster scolded Tsukune the way a father would a son as Tsukune prepared to leave with Mizore. Tsukune shrugged in acknowledgment before leaping into Mizore's mothers car along with Mizore who giggled as Tsukune quite literally threw her into the car along with the luggage. As the trio began leaving the school grounds Mizore's mother asked Tsukune a question, "So how long have you two been going at it, huh?" Tsukune looked confused before Mizore's mother continued, "You know 'cleaning her pipes' or 'doing the bedroom tango' or 'the dirty~" "YAH! I get it, no need to continue, and to answer your question, um, we haven't…" Mizore blurted out before her mother could continue her tirade of vulgarness. Tsukune chuckled lightly as Mizore continued arguing with her mother, saying that asking people about such things was rude. "I don't see what the problem is, I mean you live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, and I'm certain things have gotten a little 'steamy' between you two!" she gave them both an exaggerated wink at the last part. "In any case I'll make sure to remedy that while you stay with us…" she mumbled under her breath.

After a few hours ride, they finally made it to Mizore's family resort, surprisingly unlike their last visit, the place was packed with humans running around everywhere. "Welcome to 'Shirayuki Park'" Mizore's mother said with a big grin and flourish of her hands. "Here are your cards, you are welcome to use any of our services while you are here, and Tsukune please call me mother, I mean it's only a matter of time before its's official anyway, Tata!" and as soon as she handed to silvery looking cards to the two teens she vanished.

"Well that was… something. Did your mom just rip off Jurassic Park?" Tsukune asked, mostly to himself, "Look at the bright side, at least she stopped talking about the bedroom tango!"

**A/N Tada! Anyway, if anyone wants a list of all the references from the last chapter pm me, or if enough people ask I'll update this chapter with the list. I know this chapter was short, and I feel like shit, kinda like I sold my soul, but whatevs… anyway I need to ask you all a question for the future of this story, do you want some overarching bad guy, or do you just want fluffy goodness with a bunch of girls and Tsukune, I have fighting in the story, just cus I would go batshit insane if I had to read luvy dubby Tsukune for more than two chapters at a time. Last but not least, I am officially putting this story on Hiatus for a while, I will update it, but only as my schedule allows  
(I only mean that I will update pretty sporadically maybe days apart or months, at least until I have more free time) as I kinda have a job so my days are pretty full, and I don't think my boss would appreciate me writing fanfics while working so… I am going to post some other story's on my account that have been fermenting in my head but I'll leave a little note in them saying that they are there more for filler so that I don't forget my ideas. Anyway as always leave suggestions and stuff like that for anything in a review or pm, follow favorite review, imp not your real dad do whatever the hell you want, PEACE OFF!**

**(PS: any fans of Gravity Falls out there reading this story? Just a question was wondering if aToTS made anyone else fan girl the hell out.) **


End file.
